Gravitation
by crevette95
Summary: Claire a l'habitude d'être surprotégée. C'est ainsi lorsqu'on grandit entourée d'une meute de loups dont le chef se trouve être votre propre oncle... Jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'a jamais dérangé, mais lorsque l'objet de vos fantasmes vous traite comme une petite fille fragile, s'en est trop ! Claire à seize ans et compte bien le faire savoir à une personne en particulier...
1. Chapter 1

Pour la dixième fois je consultai l'horloge de la cuisine.

_« Encore dix minutes »_ pensai-je

Tous les jours, à 17h _il_ venait. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige,_ il_ venait chaque jour à 17h tapante et cela depuis deux ans.

« Claire, ça avance tes devoirs ? » me demanda ma tante Emily.

« Oui oui. » mentis-je en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur mon livre de maths.

Bien sûr je n'avais pas avancé depuis que j'avais commencé une heure plus tôt. Moins j'en ferais et plus longtemps_ il_ resterait.

_Il,_ c'est Quil Ataera. Je le connaissais depuis… en fait, je ne me rappelle plus, mais ça faisait très très longtemps. Quil était tous pour moi. Ça fait sans doute très cliché, mais c'est la vérité. Il était mon grand frère, mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été présent dans ma vie aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs. Depuis que j'avais emménagé avec mon oncle et ma tante deux ans plus tôt, il venait tous les soirs m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'aide, j'étais plutôt bonne élève, mais c'était pour moi l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Mon oncle Sam alla directement embrasser ma tante qui continuait de s'afférer en cuisine. Seth et Embry vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table et commencèrent à se jeter sur le plateau de muffins qui trônait fièrement au milieu. Colin et Brady, les plus jeunes de la meute fermaient la marche. Enfin quand je dis jeunes, je me comprends, ils avaient quand même douze ans de plus que moi mais physiquement nous paressions avoir le même âge et je ne parle pas de ma supériorité intellectuelle sur eux… c'est bien connu, les filles mûrissent plus vite que les garçons et c'est deux-là étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

« T'as parié combien ? » demanda Embry à Seth

« Cinq dollars sur Jake. » annonça-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Moi dix sur Quil. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur demander de quoi ils parlaient. Les bruits reconnaissables d'une lutte acharnée sous le perron parvinrent à mes oreilles. Curieuse je risquai un coup d'œil et souris à la vue de deux loups en train de se battre pour entrer à l'intérieur : Jake et Quil. Ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte et je notais que oncle Jake avait un léger avantage, mais, cela ne dura pas. Quil reprit le dessus et l'envoya valser sur les marches du perron. Il s'apprêta à entrer lorsque la voix impérieuse de Jake résonna :

« Stop ! »

Instantanément, Quil se raidit. Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé : oncle Jake avait utilisé son timbre d'alpha et Quil n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Jake arriva alors rayonnant dans la cuisine et en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

« Tu me doit dix dollars Embry.» déclara Jake avant d'autoriser Quil à nous rejoindre. « Toi Quil n'oublie pas mes vingt dollars… j'accepte aussi les chèques, mais je ne prends pas les cartes de crédits. »

« Non ! Tu as triché ! » m'écriai-je.

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, mais avant de réaliser , je m'étais levée d'un bond pour me retrouver debout face à Jake.

« Eh bien techniquement nous n'avions pas dit que Jake n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son timbre d'Alpha quand on a lancé le défi… »

J'ignorai Seth et sa remarque débile.

« Tu as triché ! » répétai-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon oncle.

« C'est pas grave Claire Bear. » chuchota Quil derrière moi en posant une main chaude sur mon épaule. « Si Jake à besoin de son timbre d'alpha pour me battre, je peux comprendre. »

Mais loin de me satisfaire de cette conclusion je ne quittai pas Oncle Jake du regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

« Ok ! J'ai gagné, mais Quil n'aura pas à me payer. Satisfaite ? »

« Avoue que tu as triché. »

« Mais oui Claire, j'ai triché. Contente ? »

Je souriais satisfaite de cette conclusion, puis me réinstallai à ma place.

Je sentis que l'on tirait la chaise à côté de moi et Quil s'installa.

« Salut. »

« Salut »

« Comment c'est passée ta journée ? » demanda- t-il

« J'ai eu un A à mon devoir d'histoire. » annonçai-je fièrement.

« C'est super ! »

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Quil. Il s'intéressait véritablement à ma vie et s'enchantait chaque fois que quelque chose de bien m'arrivais même pour une simple bonne note.

« C'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as aidé à réviser tout le week-end. »

« Oui mais c'est toi qui a fait le plus dur. »

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Depuis quelques temps, ce genre d'échange provoquait en moi un tas de sensations étranges. Tout avait commencé il y a cinq mois, Quil et moi étions allés à la plage. Nous discutions tranquillement de tous et de rien puis il a enlevé son tee shirt. Je l'avais vu des centaines de fois torse nu dans ma vie mais ce jour-là mon regard s'était un peu trop attardé sur sa peau nue et je m'étais sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. J'ignore pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué plutôt le physique avantageux de Quil. J'avais sentis mon ventre se contracter de façon à la fois douloureuse et agréable. Depuis ce jour je sautais sur chaque occasion pour le mater le plus discrètement possible.

Bien sûr, je n'avais parlé à personne de mon attirance pour Quil. Tout d'abord parce que sous leur forme lupine, les garçons pouvaient partager leurs souvenirs et leurs pensées. Autrement dit, si je m'étais confié à un membre de la meute et qu'il y pensait lors d'une transformation, Quil l'aurait inévitablement apprit. Ensuite et surtout, Quil était bien plus âgé que moi même si cela ne se voyait guère. Techniquement, Quil et moi avions quatorze ans d'écart. Et, bien qu'il ait le physique d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, il avait en réalité trente.

Par conséquent, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui auraient sans doute choqués et tout le monde aurait désapprouvé mon attirance pour lui et on m'aurait pris pour une perverse.

« Tu t'en sort ? » me demanda Quil.

Il me fallut un moment pour me rappeler où je me trouvais et de quoi il était en train de parler.

« Pas vraiment. » avouai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Algèbre. » répondis-je en faisant glisser mon livre devant Quil.

«Depuis quand tes exercices d'algèbres sont t'ils aussi compliqués ? » me demanda t'il après avoir lu la page de problèmes.

« J'ai seize ans Quil, l'époque du _Madame Machin va au marché _est révolue depuis un moment déjà. Je ne suis plus au collège. »

« Je le sais Claire. »

Il sembla pensif pendant une poignée de secondes avant de me sourire et de commencer à m'expliquer le problème (que j'avais compris depuis un moment mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire).

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se concentrait sur un exercice de géométrie tandis que j'observais du coin de l'œil mon oncle enlacer ma tante. Quand je les voyais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un couple de jeunes mariés devant moi… alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quinze ans et mariés depuis dix ans. Certains couples finissaient par vivre dans la routine et on aurait pu croire qu'ils restaient ensemble plus par habitude qu'autre choses. Mais pas Sam et Emily, il la regardait toujours comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Intérieurement je rêvais qu'un jour, un homme me regarde ainsi.

« La terre appelle Claire. »

Je sursautai et reportai mon attention sur Quil dont la main s'était posée sur mon genou.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui gamine ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » grognai-je en écartant sa main de ma jambe.

« Euh… d'accord. »

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ma géométrie.

« Claire. »

Je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prononce ainsi mon nom ?

« Est-ce que tu es en colère après moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » me demanda t'il inquiet.

« Non… » soufflai-je « Simplement, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi. »

« Mais je peux toujours t'appeler Claire Bear ? »

Je plongeai finalement mon regard dans le sien et l'espoir que j'y vis eu raison du peu de volonté qu'il me restait :

« Oui. » soupirai-je « Claire Bear c'est toujours d'accord. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'avouer quelque chose. » murmura t'il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je tentai de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur en essayant de ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer sur une potentielle déclaration d'amour.

« Je ne comprends rien à tout ça. » confia t-il en montrant mon livre de maths.

Je souris en essayant de masquer ma déception.

« Ce n'est pas grave Quil. Tu es officiellement congédier, je pense y arriver toute seule de toute façon. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprenne. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demandai-je surprise.

« Ouais, le lycée ça remonte à loin pour moi et un peu de révisions ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Je passai donc l'heure suivante à expliquer à Quil mes exercices de géométrie. Il m'écouta silencieusement, me posant de temps à autre des questions. Après le dînez, il partit en patrouille avec Embry et oncle Sam. Tante Emily accompagna Jake rendre visite à Rachel qui avait accouché quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Seth, Colin et Brady.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » demanda Brady affalé dans le canapé.

« Un film ? » proposa Colin en se dirigeant vers le lecteur dvd.

« Pourquoi on changerait pas pour une fois ? » proposai-je.

J'en avais assez de ces soirées pépères devant la télé.

« Tu as une idée ? » me demanda Brady curieux.

« Quelqu'un à une voiture ? »

* * *

**Voilà mon premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début. Comme vous l'aurez comprit, Claire connait la condition des garçons et connait également l'existence des vampires, mais elle ne sait rien sur l'imprégnation. **

**J'espère vous avoir mis en appétit, je ne sais pas trop à quelle allure je vais poster. Pour le moment je pars en vacances pour trois semaines donc je ne posterai pas avant mon retour... de plus j'ai une fic à terminée sur Harry Potter mais il ne me reste plus que trois chapitres à écrire donc ça devrait être rapide ;-) **

**N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis et à très bientôt. **

**Petite précision j'imagine Claire comme étant Megane Nicole une chanteuse connue sur youtube pour ses covers et sur Disney depuis quelques temps maintenant. Regardez des photos et dites moi ce que vous en penser ! Bisous **


	2. Chapter 2

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » demanda Brady affalé dans le canapé._

_« Un film ? » proposa Colin en se dirigeant vers le lecteur dvd._

_« Pourquoi on changerait pas pour une fois ? » proposai-je._

_J'en avais assez de ces soirées pépères devant la télé._

_« Tu as une idée ? » me demanda Brady curieux._

_« Quelqu'un à une voiture ? »_

Seth leva la main :

« La mienne est dehors. »

« Ok, donne-moi tes clés, on sort ! »

Seth m'observa un moment avant d'éclater de rire :

« Claire, tu as plus de chances de me voir prendre le thé avec des vampires que d'avoir les clés de ma nouvelle camionnette. »

Je poussai un long soupir d'agacement :

« Allez Seth ! J'ai seize ans, j'ai légalement le droit de conduire ! Mais si personne ne se donne la peine de m'apprendre je n'irais pas bien loin ! »

Apprendre à conduire était une étape cruciale vers l'âge adulte. Conduire m'apporterais indépendance et liberté : la liberté et l'indépendance montreraient à tous que la petite Claire était maintenant une jeune femme et plus une enfant.

« Premièrement, il te reste six mois avant d'avoir ton permis. »

Oh non. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer maintenant : Seth était le maître incontesté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir une liste de raisons pour expliquer pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire telle ou telle chose.

« Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre à conduire. Si je fais ça, je connais plus d'une personne qui serait furieuse contre moi. Et troisièmement on parle de ma nouvelle voiture ! »

Je savais que si je voulais gagner il me fallait trouver des alliés. Je reportais donc mon attention sur Brady et lui offrais une moue qui se voulait irrésistible :

« On pourrait juste faire un petit tour… il n'y a pas tellement de risque après tout. » proposa t'il

« Je ne prends aucun risque en ce qui concerne ma voiture. » gronda Seth « En plus, tu sais très bien qu'il me tuerait. »

« Oncle Sam ne dira rien. »

Seth m'adressa un regard intense et sembla pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Brady :

« C'est non. »

« Allez mec ! C'est toi qui m'as appris à conduire. »

« Oui et c'était dans le vieux taco de Jake. D'ailleurs, je te rappel que si je n'avais pas actionné le frein à main à temps, on aurait fini la course dans le salon de Paul et Rachel.

Brady grimaça à l'évocation de cette mésaventure. Je savais que j'étais en train de perdre aussi décidai-je d'utiliser mon second joker. J'offris une moue désespérée à Colin mais ce dernier évitait farouchement de me regarder : le traître !

Seth et Brady s'étaient embarqués dans une discussion animée. Seth continuait de déballer un tas d'arguments pour justifier son refus. Profitant de leur inattention, je sortis discrètement de la maison.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'en avais assez de cette bande de loups et de leur instinct de protection démesurés. J'étais une jeune fille de seize ans et j'avais le droit d'apprendre à conduire. Quand allaient t'ils cessés de me considérer comme une enfant ?

« Claire ! »

Visiblement, Seth avait remarqué mon départ. Habituellement, il pouvait se passer plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte quand ils s'engageaient dans ce genre de débat. Néanmoins ce soir, la chance n'était pas avec moi.

Il m'appela une seconde fois, mais je continuais de marcher sans me retourner accélérant même le pas. Bien sûr c'était stupide. Seth était un loup, il n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper ce qu'il fit. Il m'attrapa le bras, m'obligeant à m'arrêter :

« Claire, où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais faire un tour ! Maintenant lâche moi ! »

« Claire, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça à huit heure du soir. Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

« Si tu peux, et tu vas le faire. Tu vois Seth, j'en ai assez d'être entourée d'un tas de frères qui se croient autorisés à me dicter ma conduite. »

« Je ne veux pas être ton frère. Je suis ton ami. » tenta-t-il pour m'apaiser.

« Je le croyais aussi, mais tu es comme les autres : surprotecteur. »

« Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir te protéger ? »

« Aucun, mais c'est ce que les grands frères font. Un ami aurait sauté sur l'occasion de m'apprendre à conduire. Un ami est toujours partant même quand tes idées sont totalement délirantes. Il est prêt à briser les règles pour toi et encaisses les coups avec toi. »

A bout de nerfs, je repris ma course. J'en avais ras le bol de tout ça. Ras le bol d'être traitée comme une enfant.

« Claire attend. » m'appela Seth.

Il me rattrapa sans mal et saisi ma main.

« Laisse-moi partir. » le suppliai-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

C'est derniers temps j'étais devenue très émotive et je craquais pour un rien.

« Claire, ma voiture est garée de l'autre côté. »

« Quoi ? »

Je me retournai pensant avoir rêvé.

« Tu as raison. » m'avoua Set. « Je ne peux pas prétendre être ton ami si je continu de te traiter comme ma petite sœur. »

« Merci Seth ! » m'écriai-je en sautant dans ses bras.

« Mais promet moi une chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Juste…n'en parle pas à Quil ok ? »

Quil… c'était pour lui que je faisais cela. Plus que n'importe qui, je voulais que Quil prenne conscience que j'étais une jeune femme et plus une enfant. Je voulais apprendre à conduire et le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Ravie, j'acceptai de garder secrète cette escapade et Seth et moi avons pris la direction de sa camionnette où Brady et Colin nous attendaient déjà : visiblement leur ouïe de loups leur avait permis de suivre notre conversation.

« Alors où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Colin qui s'installa à l'arrière.

« N'importe où du moment qu'il y a de la bouffe. » enchaîna Brady.

« Pourquoi pas au Burger King ? C'est seulement à quelques kilomètres, si Claire est capable de passer la seconde on y sera en dix minutes. » se moqua Colin à qui j'adressai un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.

« La ferme les gars ! Claire doit se concentrer. C'est sa première leçon je ne veux rien qui puisse la distraire. Bon, d'abord les principes de bases. »

« Seth, je connais les bases. » grognai-je

« Ma voiture. » me rappela t'il « Mes règles. »

Brady, Colin et moi avons laissé échapper un gémissement de frustration et Colin marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'il allait mourir de faim. Seth nous ignora et se lança dans un tas d'explications sans intérêts. De l'utilisation des essuies glaces en passant par la façon d'attacher au mieux sa ceinture de sécurité, tout y passa. D'interminables minutes plus tard, je m'engageais enfin sur la route.

Je conduisais ! Enfin !

Pour une première fois, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Colin et Brady étaient restés silencieux suite à la demande de Seth, et ce dernier se concentrait sur la route et épiait le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au Burger King et nous avons commandés des menus à emporter.

Comme Seth avait interdit à quiconque de manger dans sa voiture, nous avons décidé de nous rendre près des falaises.

« Allez Claire s'il te plait passe la seconde je meurs de faim ! » se plaignit Colin.

« Ouais, on court plus vite que ça nous. » enchaîna Brady.

« Vous n'avez cas descendre alors, mais même si vous arriver avant nous, vous ne pourrez pas transporter la nourriture alors… »

Les garçons grognèrent et Seth esquissa un sourire. Il était plus détendu qu'à notre départ et consentit même à allumer la radio. Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait dans l'habitacle et peu de temps plus tard nous arrivâmes aux falaises.

Colin et Brady se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des vrai bêtes…Les garçons finirent de manger en quelques minutes alors qu'il me fallut plus de temps même si je n'avais pris qu'un burger et un milk shack.

Brady proposa ensuite à Colin et Seth un concours de sauts du hauts des falaises.

Je m'installai à l'arrière de la camionnette de arbitrai jusqu'à ce que Seth fatigué, vienne me rejoindre.

« J'aimerais essayer un jour. » avouai-je en regardant Brady faire un salto arrière avant de disparaître dans l'eau quelques mètres plus bas.

Seth éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » demandai-je vexée.

« Oh mais si, et c'est bien ça le problème. J'en connais un qui ferait une crise cardiaque. »

«Tu me dénoncerais à Oncle Sam ? »

« Même si je ne le voulais pas, il y a des chances qu'il l'apprenne et puis… »

Seth se raidit de tout son corps. Il se retourna et je ne compris son anxiété qu'en voyant quatre points lumineux à quelques mètres de nous dans les bois. Les points disparurent rapidement, mais je me doutais de ce qui allait bientôt les remplacer.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ? »

Embry et Quil sortirent des bois vêtus seulement de leurs habituels shorts délavés.

« Alors Brady tu sautes de combien de mètres ? » demanda Embry.

« Quinze. »répondit fièrement Brady.

« Quinze mètres hein ? Quil saute de vingt-cinq. »

Quil écarquilla les yeux d'horreur :

« Embry ! »

« Allez mec relax. Tu ne vas pas les engueuler parce qu'ils font la même chose que nous hier. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Calme toi, ce n'est pas comme si Claire l'avait fait. Elle était assise dans la voiture en toute sécurité. » tenta de calmer Seth.

Je commençais à voir rouge. Pourquoi en revenait ton à moi ? Encore une fois on sous entendait que je ne pouvais pas faire la même chose qu'eux :

« Si j'avais envie de sauter de toute façon tu n'aurais rien à dire ! »

Quil reporta son attention sur moi.

« D'ailleurs j'étais justement en train de dire à Seth que j'aimerais essayer aussi. »

Pour appuyer mes dires, je descendis de voiture et m'approchai d'un pas décidé vers le bord. Quil me rattrapa avant que j'ai le temps de faire trois mètres.

« Tu ne feras pas ça ! »

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

« Parce que tu pourrais te noyer ! »

« Toi aussi et tu le fais quand même. »

« Je suis un loup ! »

« Et moi je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions ! »

« C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ? » me demanda Quil « Claire je te l'ai déjà dit : je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te protéger. Je continuerais que tu aies cinq ans ou cinquante ans ! Ça ne changera jamais comprit ? »

« Pourquoi ?! » me récriai-je. « Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? Ils ne le font pas eux ! » criai-je en désignant les garçons qui nous observaient silencieusement.

Quil ne répondit pas et je repris ma progression vers le bord. Il me rattrapa sans difficulté et cette fois je sentis ses bras m'encercler la taille pour le soulever et me ramener à la voiture.

« Tu peux crier et t'énerver autant que tu veux Claire ça m'est égale. Mais tu ne feras pas ça. » menaça Quil en me reposant à terre.

« Très bien. » sifflai-je « Les gars on y va ! »

Je récupérai les clés dans la poche arrière de mon jean et m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture côté conducteur lorsque, Quil referma d'un coup sec la portière et se plaça devant moi.

« Pousse toi Quil je veux rentrer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux aussi ? »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment conduire en plus ? »

« Oui. Je nous ai bien conduit jusqu'ici je pense donc être capable de faire le chemin en sens inverse sans trop de difficultés. »

« Tu l'as laissé conduire ? » rugit Quil en fusillant Seth du regard qui semblait être sur le point de vomir.

Je donnais une tape sur l'épaule de Quil pour attirer son attention :

« Oui il m'a laissé conduire et alors ?! J'ai seize ans et j'ai le droit ! »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Quil faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était très énervé et qu'il essayait de garder son calme.

« Tu me tue Claire. Est-ce que c'est ton objectif de la journée ? »

« Mon objectif, c'est de faire quelque chose de normal, comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille normale qui ne vit pas entourée de créatures mythiques, qui lui pourrissent la vie avec leur instinct de protection à la con ! »m'écriai-je en poussant Quil pour m'installer dans la voiture.

Je mis les clés dans le contact et m'apprêtais à boucler ma ceinture lorsque ma portière fut ouverte brusquement.

« Quoi encore Quil ? »

« Claire, un jour je te demanderais de me pardonner pour ça, mais pas ce soir. »

« Te pardonner pour quoi ? »

Sans même me répondre, il monta dans la voiture m'obligeant à me pousser sur le milieu de la banquette.

« Quil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit : je ne m'excuserais pas ce soir. » dit-il en démarrant. Puis en reportant son attention sur les garçons il ajouta : « Si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à pieds je vous conseille de monter tout de suite. »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Même Brady et Colin pourtant connus pour leurs pitreries ne se risquèrent pas à ouvrir la bouche. Arrivés devant la maison, je descendis de la voiture et montai directement à l'étage. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de ma chambre. Une pancarte y était accrochée. Je l'avais fait à neuf ou dix ans… il s'agissait d'une grande feuille cartonnée rouge sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_**Interdit aux garçons ( sauf à Quil)**. _

Les larmes vinrent brouiller ma vision et de colère, j'arrachai la pancarte et la jeta dans un coin de ma chambre avant de m'allonger sur mon lit pour étouffer mes sanglots dans mon oreiller.

* * *

**Voilà finalement j'ai décidée de poster un chapitre avant mon départ... Cela permettra aux lecteurs qui ne me connaissent pas de se faire une idée sur mon style et sur le genre de fic que sera Gravitation.**

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de Claire et Quil pour le moment ? **

**Ilyana : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il est rare d'en recevoir surtout lors d'un premier chapitre ce qui m'a fais d'autant plus plaisir ! Oui on a pas beaucoup de fic sur Claire et Quil c'est pour çhaque j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une (j'écris toujours sur des personnages secondaires car je trouve qu'il y a plus de choses à exploiter.) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plus ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! En direct du Portugal je vous poste en coup de vent cette petite suite...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ;-) **

**Ilyana : Ah bah tu vois finalement je poste quand même ! Lol Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments,j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;-) **

**Pauline12 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui tu as tout comprit tout le monde craint Quil et ses foudres si quelque chose arrive à sa précieuse Claire... Ne t'en fait pas les choses ne se feront pas en 4 chapitres ;-) Je n'aime pas aussi quand ça va trop vite et que tout semble acquis d'avance... J'ai prévu de faire languir un peu tout ce beau monde et même lorsque Claire apprendra pour l'imprégnation, il y aura encore des obstacles à franchir... Enfin je ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet ! **

**CrazyAngiie  : Merci c'est très gentil :-) **

**nicky XYZ : Eh bien voilà la suite !**

**Moon Plume : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre tiendra ses promesses ;-) **

* * *

_« Comment se passent tes cours ? Tu continues de réviser pour tes examens ? »_

« Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas. »

_« Tu es sûr ? Si tu as besoin d'aide en histoire demande à ta tante, elle était très douée. »_

« Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, je suis à jour dans mes révisons. »

_« Parfait. »_

« Comment va Caroline ? » demandai-je afin d'éloigner la conversation au maximum du lycée et de tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapporter.

_« Bien, elle s'entraîne d'arrache-pied pour le championnat d'état. C'est dans seulement quatre mois. »_

J'acquiesçais en silence. Ma sœur était une étoile montante du patinage artistique. Elle avait commencé le patin à glace à cinq ans et s'était rapidement passionnée pour cette discipline. Pendant presque onze ans, elle s'était entraînée quatre fois par semaine à la patinoire de Port Angeles jusqu'à ce qu'un recruteur la remarque. On lui proposa alors une place dans une section sport/études d'un lycée privé de Vancouver. Grace à la bourse qui lui était offerte, ses études et les honoraires des entraîneurs seraient totalement pris en charge.

Un mois plus tard, ma mère et elle, déménageaient pour Vancouver, quant à moi, j'emménageais chez Tante Emily et Oncle Sam. J'avais dans un premier temps été très soulagée d'apprendre que je restais à la Push. Je n'aurais jamais supporté l'idée de quitter tous les proches.

_Et Quil…_ chuchota intérieurement une petite voix.

Oui, je me serais totalement opposée à cette idée.

Mais pas la suite, certaines interrogations s'étaient imposées à moi : pourquoi ma mère ne m'avais t'elle jamais proposée de les accompagner ? Parce qu'elle s'avait que je refuserais ? Impossible, à l'époque, je venais à peine d'avoir quatorze ans et à cet âge, on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses parents. Quel que soit mon opinion, j'aurais été forcée de les suivre.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où, après le collège, j'étais rentrée chez moi pour trouver ma mère entourée de Sam et Emily qui m'annoncèrent le déménagement de Caroline et maman à Vancouver et dans la foulée, mon emménagement chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Peut-être, en un sens, avait-elle été soulagée de me laisser ici. Attention, ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'adore ma mère et je sais qu'elle m'adore elle aussi. Simplement, nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que nous l'aurions voulu. Sa relation avec Caroline était davantage fusionnelle. Etant petite, je passais presque tous mes week-end chez Sam et Emily tandis qu'elles restaient toutes les deux à la maison ou s'offraient des sorties entre filles. Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes si mon père était toujours de ce monde, mais il était décédé quand j'avais huit ans d'un accident de voiture.

« Tu l'embrasseras pour moi ? » demandai-je.

« Promis. Comment vont ton oncle et ta tante ? »

« Très bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai raccroché et reportai mon attention sur Alison ma meilleure amie qui avait continuée à manger en silence durant ma conversation téléphonique.

Alison et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis nos dix ans. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie après avoir pris ma défense devant Beth Delgado, qui avait critiqué ma robe jaune dans la cour de récréation. Depuis, on ne se quittait plus. Nous allions ensemble au lycée de Forks et elle venait régulièrement à la maison, ou j'allais chez elle.

« On va chez toi après déjeuné ? » me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Je me suis retenue de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, je connaissais l'enjouement dont Ali faisait preuve quand il s'agissait d'aller chez moi. Cet entrain cachait quelque chose de bien précis.

Un prénom : Seth.

Ali avait un faible pour lui depuis trois ans et ce petit béguin s'était transformé peu à peu en un sentiment bien plus fort. J'ignorais totalement si Seth partageait ses sentiments. Je ne le lui avais jamais demandé et il n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet…pas en ma présence en tout cas.

Je consultai ma montre. A cette heure-ci, la meute au complet devait surement être chez moi et je n'avais aucune envie de les voir… un en particulier. En effet, depuis notre dispute deux jours plus tôt j'avais farouchement évité Quil et ses tentatives de conversations avec moi.

« Non, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer. » avouai-je.

J'avais un peu honte de ne pas aider ma meilleure amie à approcher l'objet de ses fantasmes, mais je promis intérieurement de me rattraper à l'occasion :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? » demanda t'elle en essayant de masquer au mieux sa déception.

« Je ne sais pas. On pourrait demander à ton père de nous emmener au centre commercial ? »

« Il travail cet après-midi. »

« Tu veux aller à la plage ? »

« Il fait trop froid. »

Évidemment rien à ses yeux ne seraient plus attrayant qu'un moment en compagnie de Seth… à part peut-être…

« J'ai une idée ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu verras. » répondis-je mystérieuse.

Intriguée, elle tenta de me faire avouer, mais j'ai résisté et nous terminâmes notre déjeuné avant de nous diriger vers l'endroit que j'avais à l'esprit. Arrivées à destination, elle me lança un regard sceptique :

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Si mais, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que tu aimes fréquenter. »

« Je n'y vais pas parce que c'est Emily qui s'en charge mais j'ai envie de changer. » expliquai-je

Alison m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et nous entrâmes dans le salon de coiffure devant lequel je nous avais amené.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la maison trois heures plus tard, j'étais détendus et heureuse. Souriante, j'arrivai dans la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvaient Oncle Sam, oncle Paul, Brady et Seth en train de dévorer les pâtisseries que tante Emily préparait. Ils bavardaient gaiement quand ma tante se tourna vers moi et manqua de lâcher son plateau de muffins.

« Claire ?! »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers moi chacun arborant une expression différente : étonnement, surprise, amusement, incompréhension et j'en passe…

« C'est quoi ces mèches qui pendent autour de ton visage ? » demanda Brady la bouche pleine répandant au passage des miettes partout autour de lui.

« Ça s'appelle un dégradé. » répondis-je irritée.

« Et ça t'a pris comme ça, d'un coup ? » me demanda mon Oncle Paul avec un énigmatique sourire en coin.

« C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?! Oui, j'ai été chez le coiffeur et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de me faire couper les cheveux si ça me chante ! »

Ce n'était comme si je m'étais rasée la tête. Mes cheveux étaient toujours longs et je n'avais pas fait de couleurs ou de mèches (malgré les supplications d'Ali). J'avais simplement changée de coupe. Mes cheveux qui ce matins, arrivaient jusqu'à mes hanches, tombaient à présents délicatement sur mes épaules et quelques mèches un peu plus courtes encadraient mon visage. J'étais très satisfaite du résultat mais la réaction de mes proches commença à me faire douter :

« C'est pas joli ? »

« Mais bien sûr que si ma chérie ! » s'empressa de répondre ma tante en m'étreignant doucement. « Ça te va très bien je t'assure simplement… nous sommes juste étonnés, tu n'étais encore jamais allé au coiffeur. »

« C'était une idée d'Ali. » mentis-je. « C'est vrai, ça me va bien ? »

« Tu es superbe. » répondit Emily aussitôt imitée par le reste de l'assemblée.

Plus personne ne fit allusion à ma nouvelle coupe durant le reste de la soirée. Après le dîner, oncle Paul rentra chez lui pour savourer sa première vrai nuit de sommeil depuis une bonne semaine, Brady partit rejoindre ceux qui patrouillaient. Fatiguée, tante Emily partit se coucher de bonne heure rapidement imitée par Sam, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Seth et moi au salon.

« Tu ne patrouille pas ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis de repos jusqu'à demain après-midi. » expliqua t'il en s'étirant de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi te reposer alors ? »

« Tu me vire ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment avant qu'il se décide à parler :

« Claire combien de temps encore tu comptes faire ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ta petite crise de nerf avec Quil. »

« Je ne vois ce que tu veux dire. » mentis-je.

« Oh aller Claire ! Ça fait deux jours que tu l'évite comme la peste et que tu ne lui adresse plus la parole. Tu ne voudrais pas oublier toute cette histoire et passer à autre chose ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'a rien fait de mal… »

« Il me traite comme une enfant incapable de se débrouiller. Quil n'est pas mon frère ni mon garde du corps, il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte. » expliquai-je.

« Tu exagères quand même je t'assure, il est vraiment très mal depuis votre dispute. »

« De toute façon en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Seth plongea son regard dans le mien et haussa un sourcil :

« Tu oublies qu'on lit dans les pensées les uns des autres, et ça devint franchement barbant de l'entendre se lamenter sur votre engueulade pendant les patrouilles. Je t'assure, on a eu beau lui répéter que tu t'es emportée et que tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu as dit, qu'au fond tu n'étais pas tellement en colère, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne nous crois pas. »

« Peut-être parce que je suis vraiment en colère. »

« Oh arrête ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant « On sait bien que tu es incapable d'en vouloir à Quil bien longtemps. Tu l'adores ! »

« Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. »

Pour couper court à la conversation, je partis à la cuisine sous prétexte de me mettre en quête de nourriture.

Quil était-il si mal ? Pourquoi prenait-il mes paroles tellement à cœur ? Ce n'était là qu'une simple crise d'adolescente. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas prendre les paroles d'une jeune fille de seize ans pour argent comptant. Je m'étais peut être un peu trop emporté après tout. Je décidai de lui parler demain à la première heure. Seth avait raison, j'étais incapable d'en vouloir bien longtemps à Quil. J'avais même raccrochée la pancarte sur ma porte ce matin… Il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, même lorsqu'il agissait comme un mufle.

Je retournais au salon avec un soda et un paquet de cookies au chocolat que Seth lorgna dès mon entrée.

« Tu rêves. »

« Aller Claire, juste un… »

« Non ! Ce sont mes gâteaux préférés et vous m'avez déjà dévorés tous les autres paquets ! »

« Je t'ai laissé conduire ma voiture. » me rappela t'il.

« Ouais, mais ça ne suffit pas à compenser toute la bouffe que tu dévores quand tu viens ici. »

J'ouvris le paquet qui était déjà bien entamé : il ne restait plus que trois gâteaux et je comptais bien les savourer.

J'enfournais le premier cookie d'un coup dans ma bouche et j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de plaisir pour faire enrager Seth :

« Mmmmmm, fourrés au praliné. Mes préférés. »

Seth grogna, frustré :

« Ce que tu peux être peste quand tu t'y met ! »

« Quoi ? Pardon, je n'ai pas compris, ces cookies sont tellement croustillants que je ne t'entend pas. » expliquai-je faussement désolée.

Seth se leva et vint s'installer à côté de moi alors que je me dépêchais de manger un second gâteau. Il observa le dernier cookie avec envie avant de reporter son attention sur moi, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres :

« Claire, crois-moi, tu as intérêt à me donner ce gâteau. »

« Mon dieu j'ai peur ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Claire ne me provoque pas… »

« Si jamais tu me touche, Oncle Sam te fera une fête d'enfer ! » le menaçai-je.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recourt à la violence avec toi. »

« Alors j'espère que tu as une super tactique de persuasion, parce que tu n'auras pas ce cookie pour tout l'or du monde… »

J'allais me saisir du dernier gâteau lorsque Seth déclara :

« C'est marrant cette coupe de cheveux. »

J'interrompis mon geste et lui adressa un regard sceptique :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma nouvelle coupe est marrante. »

« Ce qui est marrant c'est pourquoi tu l'as faite, et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une subite envie de changement comme tu le prétends. »

« Et pourquoi ça alors Oh Grand Sage Seth Clearwater ? » demandai-je en prenant quelques gorgées de mon soda

« Pour impressionner Quil en raison de ton attirance, soit disant secrète, pour lui. »

J'hoquetai de stupeur et recrachai en partie mon soda sur Seth. Loin de s'en offusqué, il arborait un air à la fois surpris et amusé. Avait-il bien dit ce que je crois ? Je sentis mes joues se colorer et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Seth m'adressa un sourire radieux avant de se saisir du cookie qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche sans que j'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

« Je me suis toujours demander quelle serait ta réaction. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vus venir le coup du soda craché en plein visage… »

Chacun de mes muscles s'étaient verrouillés et mon cerveau tourna à plein régime dans l'espoir de trouver une contre-attaque au plus vite :

« Tu te trompes. »

Pathétique vraiment, et Seth sembla penser la même chose à en juger par son haussement de sourcils et son sourire en coin :

« _Tu te trompes_ ? Franchement tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? Tu me déçois Claire, tu m'as habitué à mieux. Si je comprends bien tu ne comptes pas avouer ? »

J'ai secoué la tête en signe de négation et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine tandis que Seth éclatait de rire :

« Tu te trompes. » répétai-je ostensiblement.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'essayais prouver. Je crois que j'espérais qu'à force de répéter ce mensonge, il finirait par devenir vrai au point de convaincre Seth.

« Dans ce cas-là explique-moi. J'utilise le mauvais adjectif ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Mon rythme cardiaque à commencer à s'accélérer tandis que la panique me gagnait. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais réussis à souffler :

« Nous… nous sommes juste… amis. »

« Non. » déclara t'il. Puis d'un ton catégorique il répéta : « _Nous sommes juste amis_. Essayes pour voir. »

Je refusais d'avoir cette conversation…pas maintenant, je n'étais absolument pas prête pour cela car je savais que ça finirait par un sermon portant sur la différence d'âge et sur l'incompatibilité entre Quil et moi. Ça aurait été différent si j'avais eu la moindre chance pour qu'il partage mes sentiments, mais je savais bien que s'était impossible :

« Quil et moi sommes juste amis Seth. Il n'y a aucune différence entre la relation que j'ai avec lui et celle que nous avons toi et moi. »

A nouveau, Seth éclata d'un rire bruyant faisant trembler les murs de la maison :

« Wow, vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre s'en ait pas croyable. »

Mon cerveau resta bloqué sur le _vous_ pendant un instant, mais je ne pus pousser mon analyse plus loin car déjà Seth enchaînait :

«Tu me déçois Claire, après le speech que tu m'as sortis sur l'amitié, la confiance et le soutien mutuel, je pensais vraiment qu'à moi au moins, tu me l'avouerais. Dire que je pensais que ça serait plus facile avec toi… j'avais tort. »

Puis il se leva et alla jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine. Il se saisit de quelque chose qu'il garda dans son dos et se retourna vers moi, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage :

« Donc, si je comprends bien, il n'y a d'après toi aucune différence entre Quil et moi ? »

C'était mauvais signe. Seth était aussi malin qu'un singe et lorsqu'il arborait ce genre de sourire, je savais qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Exact. » répondis-je en essayant de mettre toute la conviction possible dans ce simple mot.

Son sourire s'élargit, signe qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse et que j'étais tombée dans son piège.

Il sortit de derrière lui un marqueur noir qu'il commença à faire tourner agilement entre ses doigts :

« Donc, ça signifie que je peux avoir moi aussi mon nom inscrit sur une certaine pancarte m'autorisant l'accès à ta chambre de façon incontestée… n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me levai d'un bond paniquée :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt… »

Mais déjà, Seth s'élançait en direction des escaliers, je le poursuivis, mais grâce à ses facultés de loups, il me distança aisément. Il était déjà à l'étage lorsque j'atteignis l'escalier. Je montai les marches deux par deux. En arrivant, je vis Seth devant la porte de ma chambre, le marqueur noir dont il avait hotté le bouchon entre ses mains, s'apprêtant à écrire sur MA pancarte !

« Non ! » m'écriai-je. Puis prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je sautai sur son dos que je martelai de mes points frêles.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça Seth ! »

D'une main, il me fit aisément descendre de son dos mais, loin de me démonter, je tentais d'attraper le marqueur qu'il tenait à bonne distance de moi.

« Donne-moi ça ! » criai-je.

« Il te suffit de l'admettre et je te le donne. » répliqua Seth amusé.

Je réussis à m'emparer de sa main mais il tenait toujours fermement le marqueur, j'avais beau m'acharner, je n'arrivais pas à desserrer ses doigts dont les phalanges blanchis témoignaient de la force avec laquelle il l'enserrait.

« Donne-le-moi ! » ordonnai-je de nouveau.

Seth sembla alors perdre patience. Ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus.

« Bien, j'ai essayé la manière douce maintenant… la manière forte. »

Il me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre et maintenu d'une main mes bras en place tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement le marqueur de mon visage :

« Claire avoue ou je te jure que je l'écrit sur ton visage. »

Je me débâtais tant bien que mal lui assénant des coups de pied, mais c'était peine perdue : Seth était un loup et rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne lui ferait lâcher prise. Mes efforts eurent pour seul résultat de me faire perdre l'équilibre et je terminai affalée sur le sol, Seth à califourchon sur moi. Il bloqua mes jambes avec ses cuisses, en maintenant toujours mes bras au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main.

« Aller Claire, tu as juste à l'admettre et je te laisse tranquille, juré. » ria t'il.

Je plongeai on regard dans le sien et lui fit la mine de chien battu la plus convaincante au monde…

« Désolé, mais ça ne marche que sur Quil. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…. »

Il rapprocha le marqueur de ma joue et je sentis bientôt la mine humide entrer en contact avec ma peau et il épela :

_« Claire aime Q. »_

« STOP ! C'est bon tu as gagné je l'avoue ! » criai-je.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Seth en éloignant le feutre de mon visage.

« Oui je l'admets… tu es content. »

« Admettre quoi ? » demanda une voix derrière nous.

* * *

**TADAM !**

**Lol ouh la sadique... je vous promet qu'en plus le prochain chapitre sera très croustillant ! **

**Me voilà face à un dilemme... le chapitre 4 est écrit et j'ai bien envie de vous le poster peut être dimanche, mais je n'ai pas encre écrit le chapitre 5 et j'aime avoir toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance... Je vais méditer la question et si j'ai le temps de prendre de l'avance peut être que je posterais... sinon faudra attendre mon retour ! **

**Alors vos avis ? **

**Comment trouvez vous Seth ? Il sera un personnage important de cette fiction donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec lui ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme j'ai eu le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre, je peux vous poster aujourd'hui la suite! _**

**_Avant tout, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! _**

**_Moi : Je suis contente que tu te sois laissé tentée, malgré que tu ne sois pas une grande fan des Quilleutes. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !_**

**_Alexise-me : Sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! Tu auras encore l'occasion de voir Seth dans ce chapitre ! Moi aussi le l'adore! _**

**_nicky XYZ  : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir vraiment ! Qui est derrière Claire? Réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. _**

**_Ilyana : Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, ne t'en fait pas tu vas revoir Quil, mais tu risque d'être encore plus frustrée à la fin de ce chapitre..._**

**_Souzierr : Aha ! Réponse un peu plus bas ;-) _**

**_A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas ;-) _**

* * *

_« Oui je l'admets… tu es content ? »_

_« Admettre quoi ? » demanda une voix derrière nous. _

J'écarquillai les yeux et Seth se crispa. Il se retourna et j'entrevis derrière lui Quil vêtu comme à son habitude d'un simple short, nous dévisager :

« Admettre quoi ? » redemanda t'il.

Prenant conscience de la position plus qu'équivoque dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, je me suis relevée précipitamment obligeant Seth à faire de même.

« Rien d'important… » balbutiai-je « Seth voulait me faire avouer qu'il est plus beau que Jayden Smith et j'ai tenté de résister… » mentis-je.

Quil échangea un regard avec mon ami avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je le vis froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? »

_Oh merde ! _

Je portai rapidement ma main sur ma joue, espérant cacher à la fois ce qui y était écrit et la teinte rouge qu'elle venait de prendre.

J'ai entendus des pas rapides dans l'escalier et Embry, Colin et Brady arrivèrent :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » nous demanda Brady en nous observant curieusement.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. » répondit Quil qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Oncle Sam en tante Emily sortirent de leur chambre encore à moitié endormit :

« C'est quoi tout ce bouquant ? »

« Ce n'est que nous. » annonça Quil. « On a repéré une odeur suspecte plus au nord du territoire. »

Cette fois, mon oncle sembla totalement éveillé.

« C'est la même que la dernière fois ? » demanda t'il.

Quil haussa les épaules ce qui eut pour effet de contracter les muscles de son dos. Cette vision, certes très distrayante, n'était rien en comparaison de la façon dont son short mouillé moulait ses fesses. Je m'empressai de détourner le regard en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, gênée d'avoir ce genre de pensée dans un moment pareille. J'étais décidément pire qu'une collégienne…

« On en est pas certains, la pluie s'est mise à tomber et à lavée la piste que nous suivions. »

Sam hocha la tête, pensif :

« Très bien allez-vous laver, on fait un débriefing dans la cuisine dans 15 minutes. » ordonna t'il.

« Je prends la salle de bain de Claire ! » s'exclama Colin qui déjà, se ruait dans ma chambre, qui communiquait directement avec la dite pièce.

« Non c'est moi le premier ! Tu vas utiliser toute l'eau chaude ! » a rétorqué Brady en courant à sa suite.

Déjà les bruits d'une lutte acharnée pour l'accès à ma douche se faisaient entendre. Habituellement j'aurais écorché vif ces deux gamins, mais aujourd'hui, ils m'offraient une excuse toute trouvée pour m'éclipser sans éveiller de soupçons :

« Je veux retrouver ma salle de bain dans le même état qu'à votre arrivée comprit ?! »

Je m'apprêtais entrer à mon tour lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule :

« Claire… » a-t-il soufflé « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

« Quil, ce n'est pas le moment. On en parlera plus tard. » répondis-je sans me retourner.

Sa main pressa légèrement mon épaule, me faisant frissonner au passage :

« Je préférerais qu'on en parle maintenant. »

« Et moi plus tard ! » ai-je rétorqué.

« Quel est le problème au juste ? » nous demanda Sam dont j'avais oublié la présence.

« Je ne sais pas et c'est justement ça le problème. »

« Claire ? »

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant pour me donner le courage d'affronter les regards derrière moi. Lentement je me suis retournée. Quil, Sam, Emily et Embry me dévisageaient attendant patiemment ma réponse :

« Il n'y a aucun problème, j'aimerais simplement aller dans ma chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? » me demanda doucement tante Emily.

Sur le point de craquer, je me suis tournée face à Seth le priant de me venir en aide. Il sembla sur le point de parler, mais le regard noir que lui lança Quil le dissuada d'intervenir.

_Je vais étrangler Seth,_ ai-je pensé folle de rage.

« Bien, tout le monde en bas maintenant ! Et toi aussi jeune fille. » ordonna mon Oncle.

Bien que je ne fasse pas partit de la meute et qu'il n'ait aucune autorité d'Alpha sur moi, le ton qu'il employa me fit comprendre que je n'avais guère choix.

Je sentis les larmes affluer et c'est à grande peine que je réussis à ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

« Attend. Laisse Quil et Embry se laver avant, je ne veux pas que la maison soit pleine de boue. » intervint Emily.

Sam hocha la tête avant de descendre au salon :

« Quil, Embry, aller à la salle de bain du fond. »

Quil qui continuait de me dévisager, fut entrainé par Embry et tante Emily m'adressa un sourire avant de descendre à la cuisine, surement pour préparer quelque chose à manger pour les garçons.

Je suis entrée dans ma chambre suivit de près par Seth.

Brady s'était, semble-t-il, déjà douché et j'entendis à travers la porte de communication Colin en train de faire de même.

J'ai essayé de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, espérant trouver une brillante idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Concentrée, je n'ai pas vu Brady s'approcher de moi. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de ma joue et lut :

_« Claire aime Q_ ? Je me demande qui est le fameux Q… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir mais je savais bien qu'il avait compris. Je l'ai fusillé du regard lorsqu'il éclata de rire :

« Oh allez Claire ! Tôt ou tard il fallait bien que tu finisses par l'admettre. Cela dit, je suis vexé que ce soit à cet idiot que tu te confesses. » déclara Brady faussement blessé en désignant Seth qui était adossé à la porte de ma chambre. « Maintenant je lui doit dix dollars. »

Abasourdit j'ai tenté de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu… tu savais ? » ai-je hoqueté.

Bon sang, Seth savait et maintenant Brady ? S'ils l'avaient toujours su, alors qui d'autre était au courant ? Tout le monde ? Même… Non, impossible. Si c'était le cas, j'en mourrai de honte. Jamais plus je ne pourrais le regarder en face.

« Claire, ça va ? Tu es toute pale. »

Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer. Ma vision se troubla et je reculai jusqu'à atteindre mon lit sur lequel je me suis laissée tomber. J'avais du mal à respirer, comme si je faisais de l'hyperventilation. En deux enjambées, Seth vint me rejoindre et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et déclara :

« Claire calme toi. Il ne sait pas ok ? Quil n'est pas au courant. »

Je sentis le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac se relâcher, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes : si toute ma famille savait, ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'apprenne lui aussi.

« Mais alors… tout le monde savais ? » demandai-je d'une voix cassée.

Brady s'est assis à côté de moi :

« Nous nous en doutions. » m'a-t-il confirmé. « Enfin, il est clair que tu l'as toujours préféré. Il n'y a qu'à voir ta pancarte pour comprendre. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'une pancarte ! Ça ne veut rien dire. » ai-je rétorqué.

« Claire, quand tu mets ce genre de chose sur ta porte à onze ans, c'est mignon, à seize… ça sous-entend tout autre chose. » expliqua Brady d'une voix douce.

Merde alors… Je me suis rappelée qu'il y a longtemps, Emily m'avait déconseillée de tenir un journal intime car si quelqu'un s'en emparait, il saurait tout de mes pensées les plus secrètes… Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas mise en garde pour cette fichue pancarte ? A présent, je comprenais que mes efforts de ces derniers mois pour masquer mes sentiments n'avaient servi à rien. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais dupé personne et je m'étais même ridiculisée.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous foutez de moi dans mon dos ? »

Brady et Seth me dévisagèrent étonnés.

« Claire, on ne s'est jamais moqué de toi. » m'assura Seth.

« Ouais c'est ça. »

« Non je te jure ! »

« On trouvait tout ça plutôt mignon à vrai dire. » ajouta Brady.

« Mignon ? Qu'y a-t-il de mignon dans cette histoire ? » demandai-je vexée.

A cet instant, Colin sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait remis son short et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette de bain.

« La façon dont tu rougis chaque fois que tu le vois torse nu. » commença Brady

« Il y aussi ce truc que tu fais, tu sais tu nous prends dans tes bras et tu nous fais un bisou pour n'importe quelle raison, comme ça tu as une excuse pour faire pareil avec Quil. » enchaina Colin. « Oh et aussi la façon dont tu le mates dès qu'il a le dos tourné en pensant qu'on ne te voit pas. »

« Bande d'abrutis. » grognai-je.

« Oh je t'en prie Claire, ton attirance pour Quil est aussi flagrante que celle d'Alison pour Seth ! »

Brady se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? »

« Ferme là ! » lui ordonna Seth en lui adressant un regard noir.

« Allez mec, elle est mignonne et tu as une touche ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? »

« Brady, si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, tu la ferme comprit ? »

« C'est bon, ça suffit ! Oncle Sam nous attend au salon on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte mais Seth m'a retenu par le bras :

« Tu ne peux pas descendre. »

« Claire aime Q. » me rappela Brady en désignant ma joue. Il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux, mais Colin n'eut pas la même délicatesse et gloussa.

J'allais lui demander de se taire, mais il s'arrêta de lui-même et tous trois se tendirent avant d'échanger des regards affolés.

« Merde. » marmonna Brady.

« Quoi ? »

« Quil arrive. » répondit Seth. « Empêchez-le d'entrer. » ordonna-t-il avant de m'entrainer précipitamment dans la salle de bain.

Se saisissant d'un gant de toilette qu'il passa sous l'eau et savonna rapidement, il commença à frotter vigoureusement ma joue.

De leur côté Brady et Colin s'appuyèrent sur la porte de ma chambre en essayant d'en bloquer la poignée. Bientôt, la voix de Quil raisonna :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est occupé ! » s'exclama Brady. « Repasse plus tard ! »

« Brady si tu ne veux pas que je botte ton petit cul poilu tu as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte tout de suite ! » menaça Quil de l'autre côté.

« Je ne peux pas… je… je suis tout nu… »

« Quoi ?! Brady ouvre cette putain de porte tout de suite ! » s'écria Quil en martelant la dite porte de coups.

« Calme toi mec, il plaisante, il n'est pas à poil. » tenta Colin qui peinait à garder la porte fermée sous les assauts de Quil.

« Je pense avoir réussi à effacer le _aime Q, _pour le _Claire_, on n'aura pas le temps, faudra s'en occuper plus tard. » murmura Seth.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre craquer dangereusement alors qu'un nouveau coup lui était asséné. Je m'apprêtais à dire aux garçons de le laisser entrer, mais un troisième bruit sourd m'en empêcha. Le craquement sonore qui s'en suivit me fit comprendre que je pouvais faire mes adieux à la porte de ma chambre.

Brady et Colin se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, l'air faussement désinvoltes comme si de rien n'était et Quil les fusillait du regard visiblement furieux, Embry sur les talons.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici bordel ?! »

« Rien. On allait descendre. » répondit Colin. « Et comme tu peux le voir on est habillés. » ajouta-t-il en désignant son short.

Sa tentative de plaisanterie fut accueillie par un nouveau regard noir et je l'entendis déglutir difficilement.

Le regard de Quil balaya la pièce et s'adoucit lorsqu'il se posa sur moi. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il était près de moi. J'ai sursauté lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau sensible et rougie de la joue.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Tu n'aurais pas dû frotter si fort… »

Je fus tenter de dénoncer Seth… après tout si j'en étais là, c'était entièrement sa faute ! Pourtant, le regard implorant qu'il m'adressa me dissuada de le faire. C'était comme si il avait peur de Quil… Ce qui était absurde, il n'y avait pas plus doux et passif au monde que lui.

« Ouais… j'étais un peu énervée je crois. » ai-je répondu.

« Sam nous attend. » déclara Embry en s'approchant.

Seth, Brady et Colin se sont empressés de déguerpir, trop heureux de se soustraire aux foudres de Quil mais ce dernier resta immobile près de moi :

« Vas-y. Je vous rejoint, il faut que je parle à Claire… seul. »

Embry fit une grimace mais s'éloigna docilement. Avant de sortir, il m'adressa un regard suppliant et me fis d'étrange signes. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains et secouait la tête de gauche à droite avant de pointer Quil du doigt. Sur ses lèvres je pouvais lire : _ne l'écoute pas_.

J'eu envie de lui demander des explications, mais la présence de Quil m'en empêcha et Embry disparu dans le couloir non s'en m'avoir adressé un dernier regard suppliant.

« Claire… »

« Je peux tout t'expliquer Quil. » le coupai-je.

« C'est inutile Claire… ne dit rien ok ? »

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre :

« Mais, tu viens d'enfoncer la porte de ma chambre dans le but d'avoir des explications non ? »

« Ouais. » avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux visiblement gêné. « Mais, ce n'est plus la peine. Je… je pense avoir compris. »

« Compris quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est bon Claire, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux dire, c'est normal à ton âge… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gênée à cause de ça. Tu as seize ans et il est normal que tu commences à te sentir… attirée par les garçons… ce genre de béguin est tout à fait naturel… »

« Bé… béguin ? »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gênée ou mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi…je te l'ai dit, c'est normal et je comprends, je ne te juge pas… »

Il semblait tellement gêné et triste de me dire cela… S'en était trop, je m'étais jurée de ne pas pleurer devant lui mais, l'idée qu'il soit à présent au courant de mes sentiments et qu'il qualifie cela de _« béguin »_ eu raison du peu de volonté qu'il me restait.

Il s'approcha pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et je l'entendis vaguement me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler de mon âge, comme pour dire que ce que je ressentais n'étais pas réel et que cela me passerait très vite, que la frontière entre l'amitié et l'attirance physique était très mince et qu'il soit normal qu'à mon âge j'ai du mal à faire la différence…j'explosai littéralement et je l'ai repoussé de toute mes forces avant de sortir de ma chambre en courant.

J'ai dévalé l'escalier. J'entendis au loin Quil m'appeler mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. En arrivant dans la cuisine je criai :

« Je veux sortir de cette maison tout de suite ! »

Tout le monde m'a dévisagé et j'ai sentis Quil arriver derrière moi et poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je me suis dégagé rapidement avant d'éclater :

« C'est très simple, soit quelqu'un m'emmène, soit je pars à pied je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

« Où veux-tu aller ? » me demanda Seth.

J'ai réfléchis un instant. Lorsque je me sentais mal, c'est toujours chez Quil qua j'allais me réfugier…quelle ironie, si je n'avais pas été à deux doigt de faire une crise de nerfs, j'en aurais peut-être ris…

« Chez Alison. » ai-je répondu.

« Claire, c'est inutile de partir à cause de moi…j'allais m'en aller de toute façon. » intervint Quil.

« Je veux aller chez Alison ! » répétai-je en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« C'est bon, je t'accompagne. » déclara Seth en se levant.

Sans prendre la peine de l'attendre, je quittai précipitamment de la cuisine avant de sortir de la maison. Dehors l'air était frais et il faisait nuit. J'avançais à tâtons, mais j'atteignis sans trop de difficultés la voiture de Seth qui vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

Durant le trajet, il resta silencieux ne posant aucune question sur ce qui s'était passé et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je n'avais aucune envie d'essuyer un interrogatoire pour le moment. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est oublier cette horrible soirée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ne reconnaissant pas la route pour aller chez Ali, je fis remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas la bonne route. »

« Je sais, mais il est presque minuit et même si le père d'Ali est chouette, je doute qu'il saute de joie à l'idée de se faire tirer du lit au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! » me récriai-je paniquée.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'y remmener. Tu vas passer la nuit chez moi. Ma mère et Charlie n'y verront pas d'inconvénients. » me rassura t'il.

« Mais Oncle Sam pense que je vais chez Ali… »

« Je l'appellerai à notre arrivée. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Rassurée, je me laissai retomber dans mon siège en soupirant.

La journée avait si bien commencée… Il y a quelques heures, j'étais dans un salon de coiffure avec ma meilleure amie, encore bercée par mes rêves et mes fantasmes. Maintenant, tout était fini. Quil me voyait comme une gamine qui avait un vague béguin pour son grand frère de substitution.

A nouveau je sentis mon cœur se briser et mes entrailles se tordre.

Si Seth m'entendit sangloter à côté de lui, il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de garder le regard fixé sur la route.

En arrivant chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère et son beau-père dormaient profondément. Seth m'emmena dans la chambre d'amis et me prêta un de ses tee shirt pour la nuit. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit il s'éclipsa, me laissant seule avec mes idées noires.

* * *

** Avouer que vous détestez Quil maintenant... Ou moi peut être...**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, moi je me suis bien amusé en tout cas;-) **

**J'ai un chapitre d'avance, mais j'attend d'avoir écrit le chapitre 6 pour vous le poster... Peut être vers jeudi prochain parce que faut quand même que je profite de mes vacances pour passer du temps avec ma fille et mon chéri ;-) je suis sur que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... enfin j'espère. **

**Si vous avez le temps pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir... Des suggestions pour la suite ? Qu'avez vous pensez de la réaction de Quil ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, avant toute chose, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'étais très bien partis dans la rédaction du chapitre 6 (comme vous la savez, j'aime avant un chapitre d'avance avant de publier) mais voilà, j'ai été coupée nette à cause d'un commentaire très blessant sur ma fic. Les critiques ne m'ont jamais dérangées temps qu'elles sont constructives et permettent de s'améliorer mais la personne qui à poster ceci ne cherchait visiblement qu'à blesser... Pendant quelques jours je me suis demandé si ça valait vraiment la peine que je continu (peut être cette personne avait t'elle raison et que cette fictions est cucu et ennuyeuse) et puis j'ai relu tous ces commentaires positifs que vous m'avez envoyés. Je me suis dis qu'après tout, même si cette fic est bidon, certains l'apprécie et pour eux, je me dois de continuer. **

**Alors voilà, je répond de suite à vos reviews **

**Guest : ah ah... tu sauras cela plus tard ;-)**

**Souzierr : oui, Quil n'a pas franchement bien réagit... alors pour Renesmée je ne sais pas encore, mais il est fort possible qu'elle fasse une apparition (je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête pour l'introduire au moment le plus opportun). En tout cas il y aura beaucoup de nouveaux personnages et quelques retours mais je n'en dis pas plus. Il faudra attendre pour savoir de quoi il retourne ;-)**

**pelote73 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction. Alors non il n'y a pas de méprise, Quil à bien comprit que c'est pour lui que Claire craque, mais tu sauras plus tard pourquoi il a réagit ainsi (d'ici peu c'est promit). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**Enissa10 : Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. **

**Moon Plume : Ah je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Claire est loin d'être idiote et est parfaitement apte à gérer l'imprégnation puisqu'elle gère déjà une meute de loups lol. Mais bon, tout le monde autour d'elle n'est pas forcément de cet avis. J'espère que la suite de plaira. **

**Moi : Lol je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressent. Mais voilà ces pauvres Quilleutes ont tellement de responsabilités que parfois ils ont besoin d'évacuer en ce comportant comme des gamins normaux... et puis c'est bien connu les hommes sont d'éternels enfants même s'ils ont trente ans ;-) Quand à Quil... disons que la peur nous fait agir comme un idiot parfois ;-) Allez j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! **

**Alors, je garde le meilleur pour la fin mais c'est ironique hein : **

**Mlodie93 : Alors, au départ je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à ta review, mais je me suis dis : elle à prit le temps de commenter je dois faire de même et lui donner une réponse. Tout d'abord, ma fiction semble tellement te déplaire que je suis étonnée que tu sois allée jusqu'à en lire 4 chapitres (comme ça a dû être long...). Ensuite, j'avoue ne pas comprendre que tu perdes ton temps à la commenter. Pour ma part lorsqu'une fiction n'est pas à mon goût, je n'en lis pas 4 chapitres et je la commente encore moins. De plus, à ta question :où sont leah et nessie, navrée mais ce point la n'est éclairé que plus tard. Désolée de ne pas écrire une fiction où on sait tout sur tout le monde dès les premières lignes. Pour moi cela traduirait un travail bâclé, mais comme ma fiction te déplaît tant, je doute que tu ais les réponses à tes questions. Tu imagines Claire se tourner vers Seth par dépit ? Encore une fois tu vas droit dans le mur, regarde bien j'ai indiqué que Quil et Claire étaient les personnages principaux non pas Seth et Claire. Alison s'est imprégnée de Seth ? Relit les œuvres de Stephenie Meyer, il est techniquement impossible qu'Alison s'imprègne puisqu'elle est humaine... **

**Cela dit lorsque j'ai vu que tu qualifiais cette fiction de : cucu, guimauve, sans imagination, décevante juste bonne pour les ados, je me suis dis : ouah mais cette personne doit être un auteur de talent pour donner de pareilles leçons, j'ai donc chercher si toi même tu écrivais et là, SURPRISE ! Tu review en anonyme et tu n'écris rien. Si un jour tu as le cran de publier autre chose que tes remarques acerbes, et que tu t'exposes à ton tour aux avis des lecteurs, préviens moi, je serais ravie d'apprendre quelque chose... ou pas. **

**Pour finir, je t'invite, à l'avenir lorsque tu posteras un commentaire, à te relire. Je suis navrée de t'apprendre que si ma fic est juste bonne pour des ados dont tu ne fait pas partit, tu en as en tout cas l'orthographe. Cela te permettra d'être davantage prise au sérieux. **

**Je précise qu les critiques ne m'ont jamais ennuyés tant quelles sont constructives, mais tu me sembles être une personne cherchant simplement à casser les gens pour te permettre d'exister et ton petit dsl à la fin de ta review ne me fera pas changer d'opinion te concernant. Félicitation, je n'avais encore jamais rédigé une réponse aussi longue à un commentaire. Je t'aurais bien souhaité une bonne lecture, mais je doute que tu lises n'est ce pas ;-) **

* * *

Je déteste le mardi.

Non, sans rire, je hais ce jour. Déjà on est encore en début de semaine et il reste encore de longues journées de cours avant le début du weekend. Ensuite, ce jour-là, les cuisinières de la cantine font forcément un plat à base de choux… Pour finir, et je crois que c'est pour cela que je déteste les mardis, j'ai cour de sport de 13h30 à 16h00.

Plus que les mardis, je déteste le sport. Attention, je ne suis pas de ces filles qui paniquent à l'idée de transpirer ou d'abîmer leur précieuse manucure… seulement, je ne suis pas une grande sportive dans l'âme. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, les sports pratiqués au lycée sont loin d'être très attrayants.

Je me demande bien ce qu'avait bu le ministre de l'éducation lorsqu'il a établi le programme sportif des lycéens…

Au premier trimestre, on avait eu le droit au volley Ball… et à une entorse au poignet dans mon cas.

Au second trimestre, basket pour les garçons et gymnastique pour les filles… je me passerais de tout commentaire.

A présent, c'était la natation.

Cette discipline était une nouveauté. Le lycée de Forks s'était ruiné dans la construction d'une piscine qui avait prit fin l'été dernier après deux ans de travaux.

J'aime nager… mais pas ainsi. Vraiment, se retrouver dans un maillot une pièce, avec un bonnet de bain, des lunettes de plongée qui vous donne l'air d'une mouche et un pince nez, pour moi il n'y a pas plus gênant. Et évidement, c'est l'occasion pour les garçons de ma classe de nous mater ouvertement.

De plus, certaines filles ne sont pas forcément à l'aise avec leur corps et sont souvent les cibles des moqueries.

« Non mais regarde celle-la ! Aussi gracieuse qu'un hippopotame. » s'amusa Melany Harper, qui commentait chaque filles avant qu'elles plongent. « Et puis, vous avez vu toute cette cellulite sur ses cuisses ! Pas étonnant que son copain l'ait largué. »

Autour d'elle ses amies se mirent à glousser comme des poules.

Je crois avoir détesté Melany dès le premier jour de classe. Elle avait emménagée à Forks en janvier. Elle venait de Californie et ses petits airs de princesse avaient de suite conquis les élèves. En seulement deux semaines, elle était devenue la fille la plus populaire du lycée et celle avec qui il fallait être ami.

« Attention Peggy la cochonne va plonger, planquer vous ! » s'alarma-t-elle alors que Bonnie Tyler une fille un peu plus enrobée que la moyenne s'avançait vers le plongeoir.

« T'en a pas marre d'agir comme une salope ? » demandai-je hors de moi.

« Tu as un problème Young ? »

« C'est toi mon problème. Sans blague ça t'amuse de rabaisser les autres ? Tu te sens vraiment supérieure au point d'écraser ceux qui sont sur ton chemin ? »

« Franchement ? Oui, j'adore ça. » répondit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique. »

« Pathétique moi ?! » s'écria t-elle.

« Elle a raison Mel. » coupa une voix derrière nous.

Je me suis retournée, faisant face à Jason Fields. C'était LE beau mec du lycée. Il faisait partit du groupe d'élèves de terminale avec qui nous avions cours de sport au même moment. Sportif, mignon, intelligent et drôle… enfin c'est que qu'on dit. Je ne le connaissais que de vu. Il avait été le petit ami de Melany pendant quelques mois juste après son arrivée, et leur relation c'était brusquement arrêtée en avril.

« Tes paroles sont blessantes, ces filles ne t'on rien fait que je sache… c'est vraiment puérile même venant de toi. »

« O…oui… tu as raison, je suis peut être allée trop loin. »

Visiblement gênée, Melany s'éloigna rapidement et je me suis retrouvée seule avec Jason :

« Jason. » se présenta.

« Claire. »

« Oui je sais qui tu es. »

« Vraiment ? »

J'étais plutôt étonnée. En générale, les terminales ne faisaient pas attention aux premières… à moins d'être un canon comme Melany, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

« Oui, on a fait du théâtre ensemble au collège. » me rappela t'il.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'en souvienne vraiment. Je veux dire, j'avais onze ans à l'époque et lui devait en avoir douze ou treize… Nous n'avions jamais évolué dans le même cercle tous les deux et malgré que l'on ait eut quelques cours de théâtre ensemble, nous ne nous étions jamais adresser la parole de façon directe.

« Euh… oui je m'en rappelle. »

« Tu vis à la Push c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais à l'origine je suis de la réserve Makah de Neah Bay.»

« C'est cool, il parait que les plages là-bas sont magnifiques. »

« C'est vrai. Les falaises sont vraiment impressionnantes et puis il y a pas mal de petites criques… »

« C'est sûr que par ici, les paysages sont beaucoup plus fades… »

Étonnement, je ne fus pas d'accord avec lui sur cette dernière remarque. C'est vrai que si on ne connaissait pas le coin, on aurait pu croire que La Push et ses environs, faisaient pales figure à côté de Neah Bay, mais si on connaissait les bons endroits…

Le souvenir d'une petite crique me revint en mémoire. Quil m'y avait emmenée lorsque j'avais douze ans. C'était un endroit isolé, bordé par les falaises et quasiment impossible d'accès sauf par bateau.

Il avait loué un canoë et nous avions ramés pendant plus une demie heure avant d'atteindre l'endroit. Nous avions passé une journée formidable. On avait pique-niqué, puis on avait péché une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de jouer au frisbee. Nous n'étions partit qu'au coucher du soleil. Je crois que ça avait été l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie.

Au souvenir de Quil et de ces moments d'insouciances passés, je sentis mon cœur de serrer douloureusement. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre confrontation samedi dernier. Il n'était plus venu à la maison comme il en avait l'habitude… ou alors il s'était arrangé pour le faire lorsque je n'y étais pas. En un sens cela revenait au même : Quil m'évitait.

Cela étant, je faisais la même chose.

Après notre dernière rencontre, j'avais passé la nuit chez Seth et je n'étais rentrée chez moi que le dimanche soir après avoir passé la journée avec Alison, qui avait fait de son mieux pour me consoler, lorsque je lui avais révélés mes malheurs.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie lorsque Jason reprit la parole :

« Dis-moi, je fais une petite fête chez moi vendredi soir et… je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir ? »

« Une fête ? »

« Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde, ça ne sera rien d'extraordinaire, mais, comme mes parents partent jeudi soir rendre visite à ma sœur à Seattle et qu'ils ne rentreront que Dimanche, je voulais en profiter. »

« Euh… je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas que mon oncle et ma tante me laisseront… »

« C'est oui ! »

J'ai dévisagé Alison qui venait d'arriver, un sourire rayonnant au visage.

« C'est à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« 20h. » répondit Jason en souriant.

« Cool, on y sera. »

Visiblement, elle avait décidé de parler en nos deux noms, sans tenir compte de mon avis.

« Super, je vous envoie un texto pour l'adresse. »

« Ça marche, mon père ma confisquer mon portable mais tu peux l'envoyer à Claire son numéro c'est le… »

Voilà qu'à présent elle donnait mon numéro de portable !

Bon sang, je ne donnais pour ainsi dire jamais mon numéro. En dehors des membres de la meute et de ma famille, Alison était la seule à l'avoir. Pour l'avoir vue pas plus tard qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, envoyer un texto à son père, je savais pertinemment que ce dernier ne lui avait pas confisquer son téléphone. Elle cherchait simplement un prétexte pour que Jason ait mon numéro et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? » m'énervai-je après le départ du garçon.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'a pris à toi ! » m'accusa-t-elle.

« Moi ?! »

« Oui ! Un garçon de terminale super mignon t'invite à une soirée et toi tu allais dire non ! Bon sang Claire, tu sais à quel point c'est rare que des terminales invitent des premières à une soirée ? Ça n'arrive jamais et en plus ce garçon est canon ! »

J'ai soupiré, excédée.

« Claire. » reprit t-elle plus calment. « Tu ne sors presque jamais en dehors du lycée. Et à part moi tu ne parles à personne. »

C'était vrai, mais comment lui dire que ma vie me convenait parfaitement ainsi ? La meute et elle, m'avaient toujours suffi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de m'ouvrir à d'autres personnes…

« Ecoute, si tu sortais un peu plus je suis certaine qu'_il_ te sortirait de la tête. C'est vrai, si tu rencontrais d'autres garçons, tu verrais qu'_il_ n'est pas le seul gars mignon dans les parages. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu fais une fixation sur Seth depuis trois ans je te rappelle. »

« Peut-être, mais moi si Jason Fields avait passé toute la dernière heure à me mater, et s'il m'avait invité à une soirée, je n'aurais certainement pas refusé ! »

Mater ?

Il m'avait vraiment maté ?

Moi ?

Peut-être au final Alison avait -elle raison. Il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence : Quil n'était absolument pas intéressé. Il ne voyait rien de plus que la petite Claire Bear.

Et puis, il est vrai qu'en dehors d'Alison, je ne fréquentais aucun jeune de mon âge. Sans doute qu'une soirée avec des personnes normales ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

Cela dit, il restait un problème et pas des moindres :

« Mon oncle et ma tante ne seront jamais d'accord. »

« Laisse-moi m'en charger. »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil qui ne me disait rien qui vaille…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Deux heures plus tard, nous nous trouvions chez moi, dans le salon en train de faire nos devoirs en silence. Au loin, j'entendais ma tante s'affairer en cuisine, Sam, Embry, Brady et Seth discutaient à voix basse, sans doute sur les affaires de la meute.

De temps à autre, j'avais cru voir Embry m'adresser quelques regards furtifs, mais, dès que je relevais la tête, il détournait immédiatement les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily vint nous apporter un plateau de brownies et Alison mit en place la première phase de son plan. Elle ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais, elle m'avait juré que celui-ci était infaillible.

« J'ai regardé une étude à la télé dimanche, ça parlait de ces parents qui ne laisse aucune liberté à leurs enfants. » commença t'elle l'air de rien. « Il y avait une mère qui interdisait à sa fille de sortir alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle devait rentrer directement chez elle après le lycée et elle n'avait jamais le droit d'aller s'amuser avec ses copines. Vous en pensez quoi vous Emily ? »

Ma tante sembla surprise de la question mais répondit :

« Eh bien cela dépend. Je pense qu'il faut laisser un peu de liberté aux jeunes, mais avec quelques limites. Si leurs sorties empiètes sur leurs études, ou qu'ils rentrent à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… »

« C'est vrai. »

Puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit :

« Claire à des supers notes. Elle a même sauté une classe. »

Ma tante adressa à Ali un regard sceptique :

« Où veux-tu en venir Alison ? »

« Eh bien, vous voyez, il y a une petite soirée vendredi et on a été invités… ça serait vraiment génial que Claire vienne. »

« C'est quel genre de soirée ? » demanda ma tante qui sembla loin d'être emballée par l'idée.

« C'est un garçon de terminale qui invite quelques élèves chez lui. Rien d'extraordinaire vous savez : des sodas, un peu de musique et des trucs à grignoter. »

« Et les parents de ce jeune homme seront présents j'imagine. »

« Bien sûr. » mentit Ali.

Pas du tout convaincue, ma tante reporta son attention sur moi. Elle savait bien que j'étais incapable de lui mentir. De toute manière, même si je l'avais fait, elle l'aurait immédiatement deviné :

« Il profite que ses parents soient à Seattle pour organiser la soirée. » avouai-je.

J'entendis le soupir exaspéré d'Ali qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié mon honnêteté. Emily secoua la tête et je compris immédiatement quelle serait sa réponse :

« Je suis désolée Claire. »

« Mais Emily ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite soirée, on sera rentrées pour le couvre-feu de ton choix ! » ai-je tenté.

« Claire, tu demandes à aller à une fête avec des élèves de terminale sans aucun adulte pour vous surveiller. Je suis désolée, mais la réponse est non. »

« Mais enfin ! » me récriai-je. « Je ne sors jamais ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à aller à une soirée, pour une fois, j'ai bien le droit d'aller m'amuser non ? Tu viens de dire toi-même qu'il fallait laisser un peu de liberté aux jeunes ! »

« Avec des limites Claire ! Et ce que tu demandes va bien au-delà des limites que nous t'accordons. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda mon oncle qui venait de nous rejoindre suivi de Seth et Embry.

Ma tante exposa rapidement la situation à Sam, et lorsque son regard se posa sur moi je compris qu'il ne me serait d'aucun soutien…bien au contraire :

« C'est hors de question Claire. »

« Mais c'est pas croyable ! Je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas, j'ai d'excellentes notes, je rentre toujours à l'heure prévue, vous n'avez jamais eu à venir me chercher au poste de police, je ne demande jamais rien et pour une fois… »

« Claire, il s'agit d'une soirée avec des garçons plus âgés que toi, je ne prends aucun risque. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » demandai-je blessée.

« Je te fais confiance Claire mais, en ce qui concerne ces garçons, ce n'est pas le cas. » répondit mon oncle d'un ton sans appel.

« Sam, celui qui organise cette soirée, c'est Jason Fields. C'est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée ! » tenta Ali.

« Alison, il pourrait s'agir du fils du président des Etats Unis, ma réponse resterait la même. »

Le sujet était clos et mon oncle sortit par la porte de derrière avant de partir en direction de la forêt.

Il ne mutait plus depuis des années afin de vieillir avec ma tante, mais, depuis un mois, il avait repris les patrouilles avec le reste de la meute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi énervée, j'aurais sans doute cherché à savoir pourquoi, mais c'était à l'heure actuelle le cadet de mes soucis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alison rentra chez elle et je ruminai en silence dans mon coin.

J'ai vaguement sentis quelqu'un approcher, et en relevant la tête j'ai rencontré le regard chaleureux d'Embry.

« Ça va ? » me demanda t'il doucement.

« Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre à cette question ? J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers en ce moment. » avouai-je à mi-voix.

« Je sais Claire mais… ne sois pas trop dure avec Sam et Emily, ils ne veulent que ton bonheur. Et, quoi que tu penses, il en va de même pour Quil. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! »

Mon ton avait été plus dur que je ne l'avais voulu, mais Embry ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Claire, vous ne pourrez pas vous éviter indéfiniment. » fit-il remarquer

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Je sais que tu es en colère. Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'écouter. C'est un idiot…mais il ne veut qu'une seule chose, te protéger. Tu peux me croire, il est vraiment triste que tu ne lui parle plus. »

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes monter.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il a raison, ce n'est qu'un petit béguin de rien du tout, ça me passera très vite. » répondis-je d'un air nonchalant. « C'est simplement mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup. »

Embry sembla déçu par cette remarque. Il m'adressa un regard indescriptible, comme s'il savait que je mentais. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le hurlement d'un loup au loin se fasse entendre. Embry tendit l'oreille puis se leva docilement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Claire. »

Puis, il disparut dans la cour arrière, en prenant le même chemin que mon oncle un peu plus tôt.

Je suis restée là, à ruminer les derniers événements : j'avais perdu Quil et ce qui nous liait depuis toutes ces années. Jamais plus notre relation ne serait la même et par conséquent, moi non plus. Il fallait que je change, que ma vie change.

Je devais faire le deuil de cette vie passée et cela commençait par une chose : la soirée de Jason.

Quoi qu'en pensent Sam et Emily, j'avais parfaitement le droit d'y aller. Je l'avais mérité !

_J'irai _! décidai-je.

Avec ou sans leur accord.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais pas de Quil. Ne soyez pas trop tristes il sera là au prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre peut sembler inutile mais je n'avais pas trop le choix il est nécessaire pour le chapitre suivant? J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. **

**Sinon, comme j'ai été longue à publier et que ce chapitre peut vous avoir semblé inintéressant, je comptais vous mettre le prochain (qui l'est beaucoup plus) demain soir ou samedi soir. J'espère me faire ainsi totalement pardonner. **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je vous adore et j'espère que vous aussi ! **

**XO XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bonne rentrée à tous dans un premier temps ! J'espère que pour vous tout c'est bien passé et que vos vacances étaient à la hauteur de vos espérances. Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires, votre soutien et votre fidélité! Voir comme cette fiction vous plait me fais très plaisir. Avant tout, réponses aux reviews : **

**patoun : Évidement je comprend ton ressenti, et je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Seulement, Emily se doute bien des motivations de sa nièce. Elle n'a jamais souhaiter sortir et du jour au lendemain elle veut aller à une fête comme par hasard après sa dispute avec Quil. Elle se doute que c'est pour s'éloigner de lui et de la meute. Elle à peur que sa nièce agisse sur un coup de tête. De plus, Emily et Sam n'ont pas d'enfants et ne savent pas forcément comment gérer une adolescente. Ils ne veulent que son bonheur mais parfois n'agissent pas comme ils le devraient (c'est le cas de bien des parents) ;-). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

**nicky XYZ : Lol merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Tu as bien compris la plupart des motivations de Quil à repousser Claire ! Mais tu verras qu'il y a d'autres raisons qui paraîtront absurdes et idiotes aux yeux de notre héroïne, mais quand on aime on agit souvent comme un idiot non ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**paulipopo : Ah ! Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ;-)**

**Moi : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que mon style soit apprécié, et j'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira. Ensuite pour le Bonnie Tyler, c'était sans faire exprès lol ! Non jte jure, j'adore le prénom Bonnie (déjà pour vampire diaries) mais aussi et surtout car j'adore l'histoire Autant en emporte le vent. Mais si j'ai pus faire un clin d'oeil au passage à vampire diaries tant mieux (même si j'avoue préférer the originals).Ensuite je précise que les fautes d'orthographe dans les reviews ne m'ont jamais dérangé, j'ai fais remarquer cela uniquement à la personne qui m'a critiquée histoire qu'elle apprenne à balayer devant sa porte avant de venir me parler. Donc pas de stress (moi même je fais souvent des fautes) **

**Souzierr : Tes suppositions sont en partie correctes mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, je te laisse lire la rébellion de Claire pour en savoir d'avantage. **

**Maiaelle : Merci de tout coeur ! Si ma fiction a illuminé ta journée, ta review à illuminé la mienne ! Vraiment merci de tout coeur pour tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment touchés et fais très plaisir ! Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes dans ma fic (habituellement mes histoires en sont bourrées faut absolument que je corrige mes anciennes fics à l'occasion) j'ai quand même compté quelques fautes dans les chapitres précédents, je m'en chargerais dès que possible. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ton attente et de la patience dont tu as fais preuve !**

**Ilyana : Promit, dans ce chapitre, tu vas souper du Quil ;-) **

* * *

C'est une mauvaise idée…

Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle depuis une heure déjà, et pourtant, je n'avais pas changé d'avis.

A nouveau, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de ma penderie. Je portais un jean slim noir, et un chemisier à manches courtes violet. Mes cheveux foncés tombaient en cascade, ondulant de manière indisciplinée. Je m'étais légèrement maquillée et j'avais vernis mes ongles en noir.

Pour la dixième fois, j'ai tenté de me rassurer : tout se passerait bien.

Oncle Sam patrouillait et Emily était partie se coucher tôt.

Sur mon lit, mon téléphone portable vibra et j'ai consulté le texto d'Ali. Elle m'attendait deux rues plus loin.

C'était le moment. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage. Je rangeai mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et je me suis avancée jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit et le silence n'était troublé que par le lointain roulement des vagues.

J'étudiai scrupuleusement l'érable se trouvant près de ma fenêtre : ses branches étaient assez nombreuses et semblaient robustes… suffisamment en tout cas pour supporter mon poids.

Décidée, j'ai enjambé la fenêtre et j'ai posé un pied sur la branche la plus proche. En essayant de ne pas regarder en bas, j'ai déplacé mon autre jambe et je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces en priant pour que la branche ne cède pas.

Engloutie dans l'épais feuillage rouge de l'arbre, j'ai risqué un coup d'œil en dessous pour trouver un nouveau point d'appui et j'ai cru, pendant un instant, renoncer. Lorsque j'avais avisé la hauteur séparant ma chambre du sol un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, cela ne m'avais pas semblé si haut mais à présent…

J'ai repoussé ces pensées en essayant de focaliser mon esprit sur ce que j'avais à faire.

Pas après pas.

Pied après pied.

Branche après branche.

J'ai finalement atteins le sol sans trop de difficultés, fière de ce que je venais d'accomplir.

Bon sang, je l'avais fait !

Je venais vraiment de faire le mur ! Moi !

Une vague d'euphorie déferla en moi, et je sentis mon cœur de gonfler d'une joie absurde.

J'ai rejoint rapidement l'endroit indiqué par Ali dans son texto et ne tardai pas à trouver sa Ford Fiesta rose dont les phares brillaient au loin.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que je pénétrais dans l'habitacle.

« Quoi ? Tu en doutais vraiment ? » demandai-je faussement vexée.

« J'avoue avoir eu quelques doutes lorsque tu m'en a parlé… »

L'ambiance était légère et nous avons roulés en direction de l'adresse que Jason m'avait donnée. Il nous fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste maison en bois blanc et aux volets rouges.

Le son pulsé de la musique nous parvenait sans difficultés et nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'arrière de la maison. Le jardin avait été envahi par une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Sur des tables de fortunes s'étalaient boissons, chips et pizzas. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Au bas mot, il devait y avoir au moins quarante personnes. La plupart discutaient gaiment, d'autre dansaient… il y avait même un groupe de filles qui se trémoussaient sur une table basse, un verre à la main. Vu leurs regards agars, j'ai deviné qu'il ne devait pas s'agir de simples sodas.

« Claire ! »

J'ai vus Jason fendre la foule et arrivé vers moi en souriant :

« C'est génial que tu sois venue ! »

« Oui. Euh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça serait une fête en petit comité ? »

Alison me donna un discret coup de coude.

« Il y a une super ambiance ! » s'est-elle exclamer. Avec toute cette musique, elle peinait à se faire entendre.

« C'est sûr ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien ! Ce que tu auras ! »

« Juste un soda. »demandai-je.

« Bon sang, c'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Ali après le départ de Jason. « Tu as vu, il n'y a que des terminales ! On est les seules élèves de première ! »

« Ouais… »

« Oh allez Claire ! Détend toi un peu ! On est censées être là pour s'amuser je te rappel ! »

« Je sais… C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que ça ressemblerait à…ça »

« Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'il n'y aurait que dix personnes et qu'on allait se mater un film devant une pizza ? »

Franchement ? Oui, mais je me suis bien gardée de le lui dire. Visiblement Alison n'était pas surprise et semblait parfaitement dans son élément.

Jason revint rapidement avec nos boissons. Alison s'empressa de prendre quelques gorgées de la sienne. Je fus soulagée de voir que mon soda n'était pas coupé avec un quelconque alcool et je me détendis un peu. Trouvant un prétexte bidon, Ali s'éloigna en me laissant seule avec Jason.

« Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir ! »

« Merci… Toi aussi. » répondis-je incertaine. Visiblement, il fut heureux du compliment car il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Un silence entre nous s'installa ensuite. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Jason, j'ignorais tout de ses gouts ou de ses sujets de conversations favoris. Pendant un instant, j'ai songé à évoquer l'approche des examens, mais je doutais que ce soit un sujet de choix à une soirée, un vendredi soir.

Je n'avais jamais ce genre de problème avec Quil. On pouvait parler de tout tous les deux et ce, malgré nos quinze ans de différence. Musique, cinéma, littérature, politique, on échangeait nos avis sur tout et débattions sur n'importe quel sujet, nos avis se rejoignant bien souvent.

« Tu veux danser ? » me proposa Jason.

Sortant de mes pensées, j'acceptai l'invitation, et il déposa nos verres sur un buffet avant de prendre ma main pour m'entrainer au milieu d'une piste de danse improvisée. Un air de RnB que je ne connaissais pas résonnait et nous avons commencé à bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, un morceau plus lent et doux commença et Jason se rapprocha de moi. Posant ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'attira près de lui et j'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou.

Bon sang, je n'avais pas dansé un slow depuis le mariage de Sam et Emily. A l'époque, j'avais six ans et j'avais une folle envie de danser avec Quil, mais trop timide, je n'avais pas osé le lui demander. Leah, la sœur de Seth, m'avais encouragé, m'assurant qu'il accepterait l'invitation, ce qu'il fit. Nous avons dansé pendant plus d'une heure sans nous arrêter. Mes pieds me faisaient mal, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Quil dansait avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'époque. La gorge nouée, je me suis rappelée que ce jour-là, il n'avait dansé avec personne d'autre.

Je me suis giflée mentalement : j'étais à une super soirée en train de danser avec le garçon le plus mignon du lycée et tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'est penser à Quil. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer cette danse avec celle que j'avais eue dix ans plus tôt : à l'époque cela m'avait semblé tellement naturel et simple, à présent, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place dans les bras de Jason. Il n'était pas assez grand, pas assez brun, pas assez musclé, son regard n'était ni aussi profond, ni aussi doux, et sa peau pas assez chaude…Il n'était tout simplement pas assez tout.

Pas assez Quil.

« Claire… je me demandais si… enfin, si ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces jours… »

_Oh la galère !_

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, visiblement, je plaisais à Jason, mais il avait beau avoir l'air super, je n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Pourtant, durant une seconde j'envisageais d'accepter sa proposition. Mais ça n'aurais été ni honnête envers lui, ni envers moi même… Il fallait que je trouve une réponse qui ne le blesse pas, mais ne lui laissant en même temps aucun espoir…

« Claire ! »

Sauvée ! Alison venait de me repérer et accourait vers moi apparemment paniquée.

« Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. »

« Quoi ?! Mais, vous venez peine d'arriver ! Restez encore un peu. » nous demanda Jason.

« Désolée, mais ce n'est pas possible. Claire, on doit se sauver avant qu'il… Oh non, trop tard. »

Ma meilleure amie afficha un air dépité, alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière moi. En me retournant, j'ai bien cru m'évanouir lorsque j'ai aperçu sans peine Quil, qui balayait la salle du regard. J'ai songé à m'enfuir, mais il me repéra avant que j'amorce le moindre mouvement. Il traversa la foule sans peine puisqu'il dépassait tout le monde d'au moins une tête. Pour une fois, il avait laissé son short délavé au placard et portait ce soir un treillis gris foncé, qui sculptait parfaitement ses longues jambes et un tee shirt noir. Bon sang, il était sublime. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que d'habitude, comme s'il était sorti de son lit précipitamment. Plus il s'approchait, plus je voyais la lueur de colère qui irradiait son regard. Il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur :

« Claire, prend tes affaires, on s'en va. »

Ok, il était de TRES mauvaise humeur. Il ne s'était encore jamais adressé à moi avec une telle hostilité.

« Euh… Quil je… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase : on s'en va ? »

« Eh, mais attend ! T'es qui toi ?! De quel droit tu lui donne des ordres ?! » s'énerva Jason qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

J'avais envie de lui dire de se calmer, qu'il n'avait pas à me protéger de Quil, mais, mes paroles moururent au moment même où ce dernier reporta son attention sur lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Jason griserait sur le tapis africain sous ses pieds. Quil, malgré sa colère flagrante, se contrôlait suffisamment pour ne pas exploser en loup au milieu de la pièce. Mais, pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mettre une droite à Jason.

« Je vais tacher d'être le plus clair possible pour ne pas avoir à me répéter : cette jeune fille (il me désigna du doigt) a seize ans et se trouve à une soirée où il y a de l'alcool, et je doute que la fumée dans ce salon soit de l'encens… Je vais donc la ramener chez elle, alors, soit tu restes gentiment à ta place, soit j'appelle les flics, ils se feront un plaisir d'expliquer à tes parents ce que tu fais chez eux en leur absence. »

« Quil ! »

« Claire, je crois que tu devrais le suivre. »

A présent, Jason avait perdu tout son aplomb et s'écrasait littéralement devant Quil. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir bien sûr, j'aurais surement fait la même chose à sa place. Même Alison, qui pourtant était connue pour ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche, resta silencieuse et se contenta de m'adresser un regard compatissant. Satisfait de voir qu'à présent, personne n'essaierait de s'interposer, Quil me fit signe de le suivre. Résignée, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de m'exécuter, et nous sommes partis en direction de la sortie. A l'extérieur, j'ai rapidement remarqué son 4X4 noir. Il aurait de toute façon été impossible de le louper. Quil s'était carrément garé sur le gazon devant la maison de Jason. La pelouse avait été meurtrie par les pneus de l'imposante machine et j'eu un peu honte en imaginant la réaction des parents de Jason lorsqu'ils verraient les dégâts.

Nous sommes montés sans un mot et, une fois installés, Quil à sortit son portable et composa un numéro :

« C'est moi, je l'ai trouvée. »

« … »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« … »

« On arrive dans quelques minutes. »

« … »

« A tout de suite. »

Puis il raccrocha, et démarra avant d'entamer une rapide marche arrière, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture sur le bitume de la route. Il fit demi-tour, et s'engagea en direction de la Push.

Un silence pesant régnait autour de nous et traduisait parfaitement le profond malaise qui m'habitait. Je n'avais pas été seule avec Quil depuis notre dernière confrontation et ce constat me toucha plus que je n'osais me l'avouer. Le regard encré sur la route, ses mains fermement posées sur le volant, il ne semblait pas décidé à entamer la conversation et j'ignore si j'en fus soulagée ou blessée. Au fond, j'espérais que lui aussi soit troublé de se retrouver seul avec moi. J'espérais ne pas être la seule à me sentir blessée que notre relation en soit arrivée là.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus je me décidais à rompre le silence :

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il tressailli légèrement, comme si je venais de le sortir de ses pensées. Sans quitter la route du regard, il répondit :

« Emily m'a appelé. Elle était folle d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle à trouver ta chambre vide. »

J'eu un peu honte en imaginant l'angoisse de ma tante. Emily n'était pas une simple tante, elle était une véritable amie, une confidente et l'idée de lui causer une telle frayeur me donna quelques remords.

« Et comment tu as su que j'étais chez Jason ? »

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir évoqué cette soirée en sa présence. A moins qu'un autre membre de la meute lui en ait parlé, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils auraient fait cela.

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas et qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de me regarder, je ne pus retenir un soupir :

« J'ai le droit à une réponse, ou tu vas continuer à m'ignorer ? »

« Je t'ai trouvée c'est tout. Le pourquoi du comment n'a aucune importance. »

« Ça en a pour moi ! » répliquai-je.

A nouveau, il s'est muré dans un silence pesant.

«Oh pitié ! Arrête de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda t'il en quittant la route des yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour me regarder.

« Ça ! Refuser de me parler ou de me regarder pour me faire comprendre que tu es en colère ! C'est inutile et en plus, tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère ! »

« Ah tu crois ?! Je n'ai pas à être en colère d'avoir été réveillé à une heure du mat par Emily qui était en panique parce que tu avais disparu, et d'avoir été obligé de passer une heure à ratisser les environs à ta recherche ? »

Je savais que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son humeur massacrante. Ça aurait sans doute été le cas pour n'importe quel autre garçon, mais pas pour Quil.

« Et puis bon sang, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! » à t'il reprit avec véhémence « Faire le mur ! Tu es passée par la fenêtre non d'un chien tu aurais pu te casser une jambe ou pire, te briser carrément la nuque ! »

« N'exagère pas, à tout casser il y a trois mètres qui séparent ma chambre du sol. »

Mais, il poursuivit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu :

« Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Te retrouver à une soirée avec des garçons qui ne pensent qu'à coucher avec tous ce qui a une paire de seins. Je ne parle même pas de l'alcool et la drogue qu'il y avait là-bas. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu te serais retrouvée à une skins party. »

« Premièrement, il n'était question que de simples bières et quelques pétards. Deuxièmement, je n'ai touché ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Et troisièmement, je crois me rappeler que tu n'es étranger ni aux bières ni aux joints. »

Quil tiqua à ma dernière remarque. Bien sûr, il ignorait que je l'avais déjà surpris un soir en train de partager un bedo avec Embry et Jake. Evidemment, je savais qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient de fervents consommateurs, mais ça me tuais de l'entendre me faire un spitch de prévention anti-drogue alors qu'il ne suivait même pas ses propres conseils. Malgré sa surprise, il n'essaya pas de nier mes accusations et rétorqua :

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai trente ans je te rappel, toi tu as seize ans. »

« Et bien sûr, toi à seize ans tu étais un saint. »

Mon ironie ne sembla pas lui plaire. Il quitta la route des yeux un instant, juste le temps de m'adresser un regard sévère :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive de faire des conneries que tu dois en faire autant. »

Je n'avais aucune envie de poursuivre ce débat, cette discussion était typique du : t'as raison et moi je n'ai pas tort. Quil était un idiot de mauvaise foi et malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, il trouverait quelque chose à répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara son 4x4 devant la maison. La lumière brillait à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et je n'avais aucune difficulté à imaginer tante Emily, assise à la table avec une tasse de thé fumante devant elle.

Mon Oncle, dont la patrouille devait déjà être finie, avait surement été mis au courant de mes derniers exploits et m'attendrait de pied ferme dans le salon. Résignée, et me préparant mentalement au sermon que j'allais recevoir, j'ai détaché ma ceinture et ouvris ma portière :

« Claire… »

La voix de Quil qui un peu plus tôt était dure n'était plus qu'un soupir las :

« Ecoute, je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples en ce moment. »

Je me suis retenue de justesse d'éclater de rire : _non tu crois ?_

« Claire… est ce que les choses ne pourraient pas simplement redevenir comme avant entre nous ? »

« Non Quil. » prononcer ainsi son nom, comme si je venais d'avaler une cuillère de gros sel, me brisa le cœur, mais j'ai poursuivis : « Les choses ne peuvent pas simplement redevenir comme avant. On sait tous les deux pourquoi. »

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, mais je l'ai coupé :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'avais aucun espoir que notre relation évolue de toute façon. Et tu as raison, ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est qu'un béguin passager qui disparaitra aussi vite qu'il est venu. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'avec le temps, on pourra redevenir amis toi et moi. Néanmoins, en attendant j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te comporter avec moi comme un frère ou un confident. »

« Que veut tu que je sois alors ? »

« Ce que tu es vraiment : un ami de mon oncle. Rien de plus. »

La lueur qui s'éteignit dans ses yeux à cet instant me fit l'effet d'une gifle. J'avais l'impression que cette dernière phrase venait de le meurtrir comme jamais. Une telle détresse émanait de lui que pendant une seconde, j'ai envisagé de le prendre dans mes bras et de laisser exploser mes sanglots. De lui dire que oui, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Que je préférais être son amie que ne plus exister du tout. Que nos rires, nos conversations me manquaient. Qu'il me manquait. Oui, j'avais envie de lui dire toutes ces choses pourtant, je suis restée silencieuse.

« Très bien. »

Son ton, impassible et indifférent contrastait avec tous ces sentiments étranges qui émanaient de lui et que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

Il s'est détourné et est sorti de la voiture. J'en fis autant et nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine ou comme je l'avais prévu, Emily nous attendait. Elle sembla profondément soulagée de nous voir. Sam nous rejoignit.

« Claire, monte dans ta chambre, on discutera de tout ça demain. »

Son ton ne présageait rien de bon. J'allais être consignée jusqu'à mes trente ans au moins… à moins qu'il décide de m'envoyer vivre avec ma mère et ma sœur. Cette dernière hypothèse me terrifia. Je ne voulais pas quitter la Push ! J'étais prête à tout pour rester. Qu'il me prive de téléphone, d'internet, de sorties… Que ma vie ne se résume plus qu'au lycée et à cette maison si ça lui chante mais pour l'amour du ciel qu'il ne m'oblige pas à partir. J'ai sentis les larmes monter. J'ai voulu protester, lorsque je me suis aperçu que Sam ne me regardait pas. Toute son attention était fixée sur Quil. Les deux hommes se fusillaient mutuellement du regard et semblaient plongée dans une sorte de conversations muette.

J'ai monté l'escalier menant jusqu'à l'étage et, ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée que des brides de conversations me sont parvenues :

« …injuste…pourrir la vie… lui dire… »

«… hors de question… très clair avec toi… »

« … la perdre… lui parler… »

« Après ce que tu as dit… pas d'avis Quil… chance… mon poing… »

Les bruits sourds de verres brisés et d'une porte qui claque m'ont fait sursauter. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu Quil se disputer ainsi avec qui que ce soit. Pendant un bref instant je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas la cause de sa dispute d'avec mon oncle. Mais cette hypothèse me semblait absurde. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu être mêlée à un différend entre eux.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Claire aura enfin quelques révélations, mais de qui? Des hypothèses ? Laissez vous aller ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais ce chapitre est important et, je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui commente et suivent cette fiction, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouter moi ou ma fiction à leur favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Alors réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guest/ Moi: Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui m'a poster une commentaire avec le pseudo Guest mais ci c'est le cas, ton impatience m'a motivée à finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Et oui, Quil souffre mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que tout n'est pas simple entre lui et Sam... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Et merci de prendre le temps de commenter ;-)**

**Souzierr : Eh oui pauvre Quil qui ne peux pas parler à Claire, tu verras pourquoi Sam à fait ça ;-) Peut être que tu seras plus indulgente envers lui... J'avoue moi même je n'aurais jamais osé faire le mur ! Sinon tu n'as pas trouvé qui allait parler à Claire Ahah ! Aller, réponse dans quelques instants ;-) Bonne lecture!**

**Ilyana : Merci pour tous ces compliments et de prendre le temps de me commenter ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les caractère et l'évolution de la fic. Tu verras que, même lorsque Claire apprendra pour l'imprégnation, la relation entre elle et Quil mettra encore quelques chapitre pour passer au stade :couple. Quil aura besoin de temps pour voir Claire comme une jeune femme et plus une enfant (il l'a quand même connu en couche! ). J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ! **

**zipi : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, savoir que tu as suivi ma fic sur Kim et Jared m'a touchée ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je corrige cette fiction dès que possible...Non je te jure et voir que Graviation te donne envie d'écrire à ton tour me fait vraiment très plaisir ! C'est pour ça que je choisis toujours d'écrire sur des couples et des personnages secondaires ! Alors tu as parfaitement cerné les réticences et les inquiétudes de Quil. Normalement Claire ne sortira pas avec un beau mec (mais tu verras que même après avoir apprit pour l'imprégnation il faudra quelques chapitre pour que le couple se trouve). Ensuite pour Emily réponse dnas ce chapitre et pour la question des enfants c'est également prévu mais plus tard. J'ai beaucoup de choses à explorer autres que Quil et Claire dans cette fiction : Seth, Alison, Jacob, Renesmée, Leah... des couples secondaires pleins de promesse car je ne veux pas que tous mes chapitres tournent exclusivement sur Quil et Claire var j'ai peur de tomber dans les clichées ou les chapitres qui traînent en longueur (j'aime les rebondissements). Voilà ! J'étais aussi très inspirée pour te répondre. Si tu ne commente pas tout le temps pas de problème, un petit singe de temps en temps fera toujours plaisir ! **

* * *

J'ai toujours rêvé que ma vie soit une série tv.

Prenez par exemple Grey's Anatomy. Dans cette série, une fille de seize ans arrive à l'hôpital avec une maladie super grave et inconnue. Au bout de trente minutes d'épisode, un docteur canon trouve ce qu'elle a, l'opère et, à son réveil, sa famille qui est à son chevet oublie totalement qu'elle a fait le mur la veille pour se rendre à une fête.

Ou bien, Esprits criminels. Une adolescente est enlevée par un psychopathe qui menace de la tuer et elle finit par être retrouvée saine et sauve. Alors le garçon qui la repousse depuis des mois prend conscience qu'elle est toute sa vie et que leur petite différence d'âge est loin d'être insurmontable. Il lui avoue ses sentiments et l'épisode se clos sur le baiser langoureux qu'ils échangent dans les locaux du FBI.

Mais voilà, je ne suis ni malade, ni séquestrée. Quil n'aura aucune révélation sur ses sentiments me concernant et Sam et Emily ne sont pas prêts de passer l'éponge sur mes frasques de la veille.

Je n'ai presque pas dormit de la nuit, trop occupée à essayer de trouver les mots adéquats pour ma défense. Malgré les heures que j'y avais passé, le résultat était loin d'être à la hauteur, et j'étais bien obligée de me résigner et accepter l'inévitable.

J'allais avoir le droit au sermon du siècle suivit de privations en tout genre voir d'une exclusion pure et simple, direction Vancouver. Lorsque cette dernière possibilité vint s'immiscer dans mon esprit, mon ventre se contracta douloureusement et ma gorge se noua.

J'ai consulté ma montre : 8H27. Il était temps. Je ne pouvais pas retarder davantage l'échéance. Je me suis levée de mon lit dont je n'avais même pas défait les draps, puis je suis sortie de ma chambre avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Emily était assise, en train de boire une tasse de thé à la menthe dont l'odeur embaumait la pièce. Son regard se posa sur moi lorsque je suis entrée. Étrangement, elle ne semblait ni en colère ni triste…. Simplement résignée.

Mais à quoi ?

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête et désigna la chaise en face d'elle. Je m'y suis installée, pendant qu'elle sortait une tasse du placard qu'elle remplit de thé brûlant. Durant plusieurs minutes, nous sommes restées silencieuses, buvant notre boisson. Le liquide chaud s'écoulant dans ma gorge avait un gout de cendre, si bien qu'après deux gorgées, j'ai reposé la tasse.

« Ecoute tante Emily, je… »

« Claire, nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse toi et moi. »

« Je sais. Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait le mur et de t'avoir inquiétée. Je ne voulais pas vous causer autant de soucis à Sam et toi. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais discuter. »

« De quoi alors ? »

« De Quil et toi. »

« C'est inutile ! » me suis-je alarmée. « Je t'assure, tout va très bien entre nous. »

« Non, Claire, tout ne va pas _très bien_. » a-t-elle soupiré. « Sam ne va pas être content mais… j'ai des choses à te dire concernant Quil… et toi. »

A cet instant, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me sermonne pendant des heures. Tout aurait été préférable, plutôt qu'une conversation tournant autour de Quil.

« Tu te rappels de Dorémi ? »

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Une minute plus tôt, elle me parle de Quil, et à présent de Dorémi ?

« Euh… oui. »

Elle sourit tendrement en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs : je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. J'harcelais mes parents depuis des semaines pour qu'ils me laissent avoir un animal de compagnie. Un soir, mon père était venu me chercher à l'école et au lieu de rentrer à la maison, il m'emmena dans une animalerie de Port Angeles. Je m'étais extasiée durant près d'une heure devant les hamsters, cochons dindes, souries et lapins avant d'être attirée par une cage se trouvant à part des autres. Dedans, se trouvait un lapin nain angora, tricolore. Bien que sa race le prédestine à une petite taille, il était pourtant plus chétif que ses congénères.

« Le gérant à essayer de te dissuader de le prendre pendant plus d'une heure, mais tu n'as pas cédé. »

L'animal avait été trouvé dans un jardin. Le chien de la propriétaire avait attaqué l'animal et sans l'intervention de sa maîtresse, le pauvre serait mort. Il s'en était fallu de peu mais, finalement il s'en était sorti, mais restait faible et avait perdu son œil droit. Il lui fallait des soins quotidiens qu'une fillette de six ans ne saurait lui prodiguer. Pourtant, j'avais supplié mon père de me l'acheter. Pour moi c'était lui, ou rien d'autre.

Encore une fois, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre Quil et Dorémi, mais j'ai laissé ma tante poursuivre :

« Tu étais tellement protectrice avec lui. Personne n'avais le droit de le prendre ou d'approcher à moins de trois mètres… sauf Quil. »

« Je m'en rappel. » avouai-je à mi-voix.

« Tu as eu comme une connexion avec Dorémi à la minute même où ton regard a croisé le sien. Tu savais qu'il fallait que tu prennes soin de lui… que tu le protège. Tout ça pour te dire que… Claire, tu es la Dorémi de Quil. »

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour enregistrer les paroles de ma tante. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait, pourtant, son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux. J'étais pour Quil ce que Dorémi était pour moi ?

« Je sais que ça doit te paraitre dingue. »

« Non tu crois ? »

Elle poursuivit comme si je n'avais rien dit :

« Claire lorsque tes sentiments pour Quil changent, les siens également. Vous êtes connectés l'un à l'autre. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Réfléchit. Quel est ton premier souvenir ? Celui qui remonte au plus loin dans ta mémoire ? »

Quil…

Je le voyais clairement devant moi, en train de me sourire. Il était si grand… ou alors était ce moi qui étais très petite ? Je ne m'en étais encore jamais aperçu. Le souvenir le plus ancien que j'ai en mémoire… c'était lui.

« Je ne nie pas avoir… des sentiments pour Quil, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il ressent la même chose et, même si c'était le cas, Sam le tuerait… je veux dire on a quinze ans d'écart ! »

« Je sais… crois-moi, en temps normal, Sam aurait arraché la tête de Quil et nous t'aurions tenu loin de lui, mais… nous ne pouvons pas… »

Encore une fois, je ne comprenais plus rien. Emily semblait peser chacun de ses mots. Comme si elle avait peur de m'en dire trop… ou pas assez :

« C'est une chose qui arrive aux loups. C'est une connexion qui s'établi entre un loup et une personne au premier regard. Un phénomène rare et secret, mais il s'est déjà produit à plusieurs reprises au sein de la meute : Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel… »

« Oncle Sam et toi ? »

Ça avait été comme une évidence. Lorsqu'elle avait énuméré les noms de mes oncles et de leurs épouses… immédiatement, les regards que mon oncle posait sur ma tante se sont imposés à moi. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

« Oui. » m'a-t-elle confirmé en souriant.

« Mais… tous ces couples… se sont des relations amoureuses et Quil et moi… on est juste amis. »

« Quil a toujours été ce que tu voulais qu'il soit : un grand frère, un ami et à présent… » Elle s'est interrompu, comme si cette éventualité était dure a accepter pour elle. « Nous voulions attendre. Nous étions d'accord pour attendre que tu aies dix-huit ans, pour t'en parler. Mais, les récents événements m'obligent à te dire la vérité. »

« Mais… pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? »

« Quil et Sam se sont disputés la nuit où tu étais chez Sue et Charlie. Sam à ordonner à Quil de garder le silence. Il ne peut rien te dire tant que l'ordre est maintenu. Pourtant, ça ne peut plus durer. Vous vous morfondez chacun dans votre coin. Toi, parce que tu penses qu'il te voit comme une sœur et lui, parce qu'il ne peut pas t'avouer la vérité sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi. »

Les aveux d'Emily avaient engendré un millier de questions auxquelles, je savais, une seule personne pouvait répondre.

« Je dois aller lui parler. »

Sans attendre la réponse de ma tante, je me suis précipitée hors de la maison. Dehors, l'air frais du matin fouetta mon visage. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire et, de toute façon, la voiture de mon oncle n'était pas dans l'allée. En marchant vite, je pourrais être chez Quil en une dizaine de minutes. Sans perdre de temps, j'ai courus.

J'ai courus à en perdre l'haleine. Mes poumons me brulaient, mon souffle était court, mes jambes lourdes et un point de côté ne tarda pas à me lacérer la poitrine, pourtant, je n'ai pas ralentis.

Il ne me voyait pas comme une simple amie. Ses sentiments avaient évolués… comme les miens. Et pourtant je lui avais dit qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami de mon oncle. Comment avais-je pu prétendre une telle chose ?

Lorsqu'au loin sa maison se dessina dans la brume matinale, mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. C'était une petite maison de bois vert foncé aux volets bleus. Quil et Embry l'avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain il y a quelques années. A l'époque, c'était une véritable ruine, mais les garçons, aidés par le reste de la meute l'avait retapé et au bout de six mois de travaux ils avaient finis par y emménager.

En me retrouvant face à la porte d'entrée j'ai hésité quelques secondes. Je venais ici tellement souvent. En général, je toquais et j'entrais sans attendre de réponse. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours été la bienvenue chez Quil et Embry… mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

A peine mon poing entra en contact avec le bois de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Devant moi Quil se dressait de toute sa hauteur. De longues cernes sombres se dessinaient sous les yeux et son teint était trop pâle pour un Quilleute. Il avait une mine épouvantable et j'ai sentis mon cœur se serrer en sachant que j'étais certainement la cause de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer.

Il sembla surprit de me voir et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard : de la joie ? Du soulagement ? Pourtant il sembla se ressaisir et adopta un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je dois te parler. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste loin de toi. »

Ses mots me blessèrent mais je l'avais bien mérité. Ça m'apprendra à parler à tords et à travers.

« Quil… je sais tout. »

Il tressaillit et plongea son regard dans le mien en essayant de deviner à quoi je faisais allusion. J'ignore ce qu'il y vu, mais il comprit de suite.

« Comment ? Qui ? » a-t-il balbutié.

« Emily. »

« Bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! On devait attendre que tu aies dix-huit ans ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de t'en parler dans mon accord ! C'était à moi de le faire ! Putain c'était mon rôle ! C'était à moi de te parler de l'imprégnation. »

« Ça a un nom ? » demandai-je surprise.

Quil se figea visiblement perplexe puis la panique le gagna :

« Oh putain ! Tu m'as dit que tu savais tout ! »

« Emily m'a parler d'une connexion au premier regard, d'un phénomène rare et secret qui arrive aux loups et elle m'a dit que c'était arrivé à plusieurs membres de la meute… mais j'ignorais que ça avait un nom. »

Quil enfoui son visage dans ses mains et je l'ai vue inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque nos regards se sont à nouveaux trouvés, la détermination que j'y ai vue m'a intriguée. Il attrapa quelque chose accroché dans l'entrée, enserra ma main dans la sienne et, sortant de chez lui, m'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Monte. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre évidement. Mais il faisait preuve d'une telle assurance que je lui aie obéis tel un soldat à son général.

Il démarra et s'engagea rapidement sur la route sinueuse de la réserve. Il gardait ostensiblement le regard encré sur la route. Plongé dans ses pensées, je voyais bien qu'un tas d'inquiétudes et de questions étaient en train de l'assaillir. Je voyais clairement sa tempe palpiter ce qui se produisait chaque fois qu'il était concentré et en pleine réflexion.

« Quil… s'il te plait parle-moi. »

Toutes ces questions… toutes ces incertitudes me donnaient le tournis. J'avais tellement besoin de réponses que s'en était rageant de voir la seule personne capable de me répondre m'ignorer totalement :

« Je vais le faire Claire… dès que j'en aurait le droit. »

Je me suis rappelé les paroles d'Emily. Sam grâce à son timbre d'Alpha avait interdit à Quil de me faire certaine révélations. Il devait enlever son ordre pour que j'aie les réponses tant convoitées. Je croyais que Quil nous conduisait chez moi où nous trouverions certainement mon oncle, pourtant il s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la réserve : chez Jacob.

Nous sommes descendus de voiture et je l'ai suivi lorsqu'il est entré chez les Black, sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant.

Nous avons trouvé Jacob au salon, affalé dans un fauteuil en train de regarder un match de hockey en compagnie de Paul et Brady.

Tous trois nous ont dévisagés surpris par notre soudaine irruption, mais plus encore, par Quil et le regard qu'il lançait à Jake :

« Enlève-le ! »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages de Paul et Brady et certainement sur le mien aussi, pourtant Jake semblait savoir de quoi Quil parlait. Il soupira visiblement agacé et répondit :

« Désolé mec, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le peux et tu vas le faire ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire ! Tu n'as qu'à régler ça avec Sam. C'est de lui que provient l'ordre je te rappelle. »

« Il ne l'enlèvera jamais et tu le sais ! » le lamenta Quil.

« A qui la faute ! Putain t'as vraiment déconné l'autre jour. »

« Oh pitié ! Ne commence pas avec ta leçon de morale. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé et tout le monde sait que je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Evidement qu'on le sait. » intervint Paul. « Mais tu l'as quand même dit et Sam ne te pardonnera pas de sitôt. »

« Jake enlève ce putain d'ordre ! »

« De quoi il parle ? » demanda Brady qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi.

Jake lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant à Quil. Apparemment il ne voulait pas que certaine choses soient dites, mais Quil l'ignora et expliqua à Brady :

« Sam m'a interdit de parler à Claire de l'imprégnation grâce à son timbre d'alpha. Comme je sais pertinemment qu'il n'enlèvera jamais son ordre je veux que Jake le fasse. »

« Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?! » s'exclama Brady.

« Oui. » grimaça Jake. « Je t'avais demandé de n'en parler à personne. » grogna t-il² à l'encontre de Quil.

« Quoi ?! Mais t'étais où quand Sam m'a interdit d'aller à la plage pendant un mois ?! » s'exclama Brady.

« Sam avait raison. Toi et tes hormones en folie étiez hors de contrôle dès que tu voyais des filles en bikini. Tu commençais à trop attiré l'attention sur nous avec tes coups d'un soir. »

Brady marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « même pas vrai… traître… frustré. » Je ne prêtai pas attention à Brady car déjà, Quil et Jake reprenait leur conversation :

« Je t'en prie Jake. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. S'il te plait… »

« Je suis désolé mon pote mais je ne peux pas faire ça. » répondit Jacob qui semblait véritablement désolé de la situation.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai quitté la meute depuis un bail. J'ai refusé d'être l'Alpha. Je n'ai pas à m'opposer à Sam encore moins lorsque j'estime qu'il a pris la bonne décision. »

Le visage de Quil s'est durci :

« Tu crois vraiment que je pensais ce que j'ai dit ? » siffla t'il alors qu'il commençait à trembler.

« Oui. »

J'ai crié lorsque le poing de Quil entra en contact avec la mâchoire de Jake qui émit un craquement sonore. Je n'avais jamais vu Quil faire preuve de violence et je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé capable de frapper un de ses _frères_.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça putain ! »

J'ai essayé de me défaire de l'étreinte de Paul qui m'avait encerclé de ses larges bras pour m'empêcher d'intervenir, mais il raffermit sa prise autour de moi, attisant ma frustration.

Dans un nouveau craquement Jake à remit sa mâchoire en place en grimaçant.

« Ça ne signifie pas que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. » expliqua t'il en se relevant. Malgré qu'il vienne de se faire casser la mâchoire par son meilleur ami, Jake ne semblait pas en colère. Au contraire, son regard exprimait la compréhension et une profonde sympathie pour Quil et ce qu'il vivait. « Elle est ton empreinte, si elle te le demandait, tu ne dirais pas non. »

« Demander quoi ? »

Tous les regards on convergés vers moi, hormis celui de Quil qui fixait le sol. Jake a soupiré et reporta son attention sur Quil.

« Quil… »

« Merci pour rien. » siffla ce dernier en partant en direction de la sortie.

« Vient Claire. Ton empreinte indigne de confiance va te ramener chez toi. »

Puis, il a disparu dehors. J'ai l'ai entendu démarrer sa voiture.

« Va avec lui. » m'intima Jake. « Essayes de lui remonter le moral, il va en avoir besoin. »

J'ai acquiescé et lorsque Paul m'a relâché, je me suis empressée de rejoindre Quil. Dès que ma ceinture fut bouclée, il roula, cette fois en direction de chez moi. Je voulais lui parler, le réconforter, mais j'ignorais totalement quoi dire. Il semblait véritablement dépité et j'avais envie de hurler face à mon impuissance.

Lorsqu'il se gara à plusieurs mètres de chez moi, aucun de nous ne bougea. Je ne pouvais pas partir en le laissant ainsi. Le voir aussi déprimer me donnait envie de pleurer.

_« Je pourrais l'avoir si je voulais. » _

Je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir. Son visage était déformé par la douleur lorsqu'il poursuivit :

_« En fait, je pourrais le faire la prochaine fois que je serais seul avec elle. J'aurais simplement à lui demander. Elle est mon empreinte elle ne refusera pas. Je peux l'avoir quand je veux. » _

Mon ventre s'est noué lorsque j'ai compris qu'il répétait les paroles qu'il avait adressées à mon oncle quelques jours plus tôt. Mes oreilles se sont mises à bourdonner lorsque j'ai compris de quoi Quil voulait parler.

Le sexe.

« Je ne voulais pas. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque et lointain tandis que j'essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

« Tu me crois pas vrai ? Claire je t'assure, je ne le pensais pas. »

Intérieurement, je savais qu'il mentait, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Je veux dire, il ne pouvait pas sortir une chose pareille sans y avoir pensé. Quil avait plus de trente ans, et un homme avait forcément ce genres de pensées. Au fond, je me suis sentis flattée… il pensait à moi ET au sexe. Au sexe AVEC moi !

Pourtant, je savais qu'il fallait que je lui réponde en laissant mes hormones de côté :

« Je te crois Quil. »

Il sembla soulagé avant de reprendre :

« Claire, je te jure que jamais je ne ferais ça. Je ne profiterais pas de l'imprégnation. »

Est-ce qu'en un sens, ça signifiait qu'il en avait envie et que si quelque chose devait arriver, il voulait que ça se fasse sans intervention mystique ?

_Ok Claire concentre toi ! _

« Quil, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je savais qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Je veux dire, c'est ton oncle et tu n'as que seize ans ! »

« Dix-sept dans trois semaines… »

« Tu es trop jeune pour que je pense à toi de cette façon… » a-t-il poursuivi. « Maintenant, tu as des centaines de questions, et je n'ai même pas le droit d'y répondre. » s'est-il lamenté.

« Ce n'est rien, je peux attendre. » dis-je en prenant sa main.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et pendant un moment, nous n'avons rien dit savourant le contact de nos mains sellées.

Au bout de quelques minutes Quil soupira :

« Il n'est pas prêt d'enlevé son ordre. »

« Ecoute, je suis ton empreinte et nous sommes liés. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Ça me suffit, le reste peut attendre. »

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi m'a donné envie de lui sauter dessus pour faire ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois : goûter la saveur de ses lèvres.

Je l'aurais peut-être fait, si à travers la vitre, je n'avais pas vu Sam sortir en trombe de la maison et se dirigé d'un pas rageur vers nous. Quil à suivit mon regard et soupira résigné avant de sortir de l'habitacle :

Et merde.

* * *

** Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre! Petite apparition de Jake parce que je l'adore et pour ceux qui se posent des questions : oui vous saurez pourquoi Renesmée n'est pas avec lui à la réserve ! Patience Patience ! **

**J'adore jouée les sadique donc j'ignore quand je posterais (d'autant plus que je viens de décrocher un CDI donc moins de temps pour l'écriture mais sachez que je ne vous oubli pas !**

**Des avis ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? N'hésitez pas ! Je répond toujours que ce sois en MP ou dans la publication ! **

**XO XO **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors un grand merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews qui motivent toujours autant l'auteur que je suis ! Vraiment ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me bouste alors continuer ! **

**Souzierr : LOl une grève de sexe, j'y avait pas penser ;-) à voir... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Moi : Oui, tout ce suite, on excuse Sam hein ;-) Pour l'orthographe j'espère que ça ira ;-) Des fois certaines fautes se faufilent entre les mailles du filet :-)**

**ky : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant que les précédents :-)**

**klo : Coucou ! Je ne parlais pas d'un épisodes d'esprits criminels en particulier j'ai inventé, mais c'est le genre de choses qui pourraient arriver ;-). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;-) **

**zipi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as bien raison d'être fière de tes bonnes déductions ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant, je te laisse lire pour voir si tu est toujours sur la bonne voix ;-) En tout cas, tu brûle ! **

* * *

Mon oncle est une personne intimidante. En générale, les gens qui ne le connaissent pas ont tendance à avoir peur de lui. Son regard sombre et dur, ses muscles imposants, son timbre de voix grave, sa taille impressionnante… Bien sûr, quand on le connait, on sait qu'il est aussi doux et tendre qu'un agneau et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche (il préfère s'en prendre aux sangs sues). Pourtant, j'avais beau le connaitre depuis mon plus jeune âge, à cet instant, j'avais peur. Pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

A peine, Quil et moi étions sortis de la voiture qu'il avait rugis :

« Claire rentre immédiatement ! »

« Sam ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas sa faute. » tenta d'apaiser Quil.

« Toi, je te conseil de te tenir loin de ma nièce. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Sam, tu le sais. »

« J'ai été très clair quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul avec elle. J'ai été indulgent hier parce que la situation l'exigeait, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Estime toi heureux que je ne t'ordonne pas de ne plus l'approcher. »

« Bordel Sam ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu as été en phase avec moi, tu as lu mes pensées, tu sais que je ne te mens pas. Jamais je ne ferais ça ! S'il te plait enlève ton ordre et laisse-moi lui parler. » supplia Quil.

J'ai bien cru, pendant une demi-seconde qu'il accepterait. Malgré leur dispute, Quil et Sam étaient comme des frères et mon oncle ne pouvait pas être insensible face à la détresse de son frère de meute. Pourtant, il n'a pas flanché et refusa d'enlever son ordre.

Face à l'impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, j'ai décidé d'intervenir :

« Emily m'a parlé. »

« Je sais. » grogna Sam.

Évidemment, il n'était pas en colère après ma tante, mais j'ai sentis une infime rancœur malgré tout :

« Elle ne m'a pas tout dit, et je veux que Quil le fasse. »

« Claire, tu es encore trop jeune… »

« Quelle différence à présent ?! » criai-je « Je sais que nous sommes connectés et que ses sentiments pour moi sont plus profonds qu'aucuns mots ne sauraient le définir. Mon âge n'a plus à entrer en ligne de compte, j'ai besoin de réponses Sam. »

« Très bien je vais te donner les réponses que tu demandes. »

J'ai entendu Quil grogner à côté de moi.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. C'est mon rôle ! »

« Toi je te conseille de virer ton cul de chez moi avant que je te le botte. »

Les deux hommes ont commencé à grogner en tremblant de tout leur corps.

« STOP ! Non mais regardez-vous ! On dirait deux animaux qui se battent pour une femelle ! Je ne suis pas une enfant et encore moins un objet ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'ils acceptent de se calmer. Lorsque la tension nous entourant retomba suffisamment, j'ai soupiré :

« Oncle Sam, imagine que les rôles soient inversés. Si on t'avait interdit de dire la vérité à Emily, imagine qu'on t'ait demandé de rester loin d'elle. Pense à sa souffrance. S'il te plait ne nous impose pas cela. »

« C'est différent, tu es ma nièce… »

« Oui et je suis également une jeune femme, capable de prendre ses propres décisions. » me récriai-je.

« Mais tu n'auras pas le choix ! » a-t-il insisté. « S'il te le demande tu… »

« STOP ! Arrêtes, tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Aurais-tu été capable de demander à Emily de faire quelque chose contre son gré par pur égoïsme, uniquement pour ton plaisir personnel ? Inutile de répondre car je sais que jamais tu n'en aurais été capable quelques soient des envies ou tes désirs, tu l'aurais faite passée en premier. »

J'ai vu mon oncle grimacer. Je savais que je venais de toucher un point sensible aussi ai-je continué :

« Oncle Sam, Quil a perdu son sang-froid et il a dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Tu le sais et moi aussi. Tu es en train de m'enlever mon Emily. »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira :

« Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses trop vite. »

J'ai souri, attendrie par cet oncle surprotecteur qui avait passé des années à combattre des vampires et aujourd'hui, paniquait à l'idée que sa nièce devienne une femme…

« De ce côté-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… je crois qu'il va me falloir un long moment pour convaincre Quil de passer à l'étape supérieure. » j'ai plaisanté.

Sam émit un grognement sonnant plus comme un réflex animal que comme une mise en garde :

« Tu te rappel qu'on partage nos souvenirs… »

J'ai souris. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de gagner. Sam adressa un regard méfiant à Quil avant de prévenir :

« Néanmoins, ça ne change rien : Quil est un garçon et il y aura des règles à respecter, imprégnation ou pas. De plus, il faut qu'on discute de ton comportement d'hier. Tu as fait le mur pour te rendre à une soirée sans notre accord et crois-moi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Ta tante et moi allons prendre des dispositions qui te feront passer l'envie de recommencer. »

Malgré la menace, je n'ai pu retenir un sourire en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Sam soupira, résigné avant de reporter son attention sur Quil :

« Très bien. Quil, je t'autorise à parler de l'imprégnation à Claire. »

J'ai sauté au coup de mon oncle pour l'embrasser.

« Merci. » soufflai-je alors qu'il me rendait mon étreinte.

« Je veux qu'elle soit rentrée dans une heure comprit ? »

Quil hocha la tête et Sam s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as réussis à lui faire lever son ordre. » souffla Quil visiblement impressionné.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis exceptionnelle. » me suis-je vantée.

Je m'attendais à une petite rebuffade de sa part pour me faire descendre de mon pied d'estale, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il me regarda intensément avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je l'ai senti poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de ma tête et inspirer profondément. Quil m'avais souvent prise dans ses bras, mais cette étreinte avait quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai maladroitement posé mes mains dans son dos, et j'ai enfouis mon visage dans son tee shirt.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Pourquoi pas par le début ? » proposai-je.

« D'accord. Mais pas ici. Je préfère qu'on s'éloigne des oreilles de Sam. »

Il prit ma main et une intense chaleur m'inonda. Son contact m'électrisait et mon souffle s'accéléra. J'ai dus me faire force pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et mettre mes hormones de côtés. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour ça.

Nous avons marché quelques instants et lorsque la forêt s'est refermée sur nous j'ai été soulagée de savoir qu'à présent, mon oncle ne pouvait plus nous voir. Mais pouvait-il encore nous entendre à cette distance ? Quil a répondu à ma question silencieuse en s'arrêtant dans ce qui aurait pu sembler être au milieu de nulle part.

Tout à coup, je l'ai sentis s'inquiété et, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire marche arrière et ne rien me dire :

« Alors…qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

J'ai réfléchis. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit que j'en avais le tournis. Ne sachant laquelle était la plus importante, j'ai répondu :

« Tout. »

Il a ri puis à prit une grande inspiration :

« On avait passé la nuit à patrouiller Jake et moi. Je me rappelle que j'étais épuisé. Il avait plu toute la nuit et on était trempés. Comme après chaque patrouille, on est allés chez Sam et Emily. Il y avait cette odeur de muffins que j'ai sentis à au moins cinq cent mètres de la maison. Et puis, un parfum étrange… j'avais du mal à l'identifier, mais c'était le parfum le plus doux et le plus enivrant que j'ai sentis dans ma vie. Quand nous sommes entrés, l'odeur de muffins avait pratiquement disparue, il n'y avait plus que ce parfum qui m'intriguait. Sam est venu nous accueillir et nous sommes allés au salon, c'est là que tous s'est arrêté pour moi. Tu étais au milieu de la pièce, en train de jouer avec Emily et ta sœur. Tu portais une salopette en jean, un tee shirt mauve et une paire de baskets violette. Tu m'as regardé et… plus rien n'a eu d'importance. Tu étais tout ce qui importait à mes yeux. Lorsque tu m'as souris, j'ai cru exploser de joie. J'étais euphorique. J'ai très vite compris ce qui venait de m'arriver et j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque ta tante t'as prise dans ses bras et t'a éloigné de moi. »

« Elle m'a éloigné de toi ? »

« Oui. J'aurais pu t'arracher à elle, mais Sam m'a éjecter dehors et nous avons mutés. Il était fou de rage. Il me traitait de monstre, de pédophile et me répétait que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me déchiqueté mais il a lu mes pensées et il s'est tout de suite calmé. »

« Et qu'a-t-il vu ? » j'ai demandé la gorge nouée.

« Que je ne te voyait pas de cette façon. Contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient imprégnés et avaient presque de suite ressentis de l'amour pour leur emprunte, mon amour pour toi n'avait rien de romantique. Je te voyais comme une petite sœur qu'il me fallait à tous prix protéger. J'avais besoin de toi et de ta présence, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de prendre soin de toi et de m'assurer de ton bonheur. »

Un long silence à suivit son aveu. Je savais depuis toujours que Quil voulait s'assurer de mon bonheur, mais, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas conscience de la profondeur de ce sentiment et à quel point c'était vital pour lui.

« Et… est ce que c'est douloureux ? »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est… plutôt étrange et agréable en même temps. »

Je n'ai pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Mais rapidement, de nouvelles questions ont fusées dans mon esprit :

« Emily a dit que lorsque mes sentiments pour toi changent, les tiens aussi. Comment ça se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis ? »

Un petit rictus moqueur est venu étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs :

« La première fois que c'est arrivé, tu avais douze ans. Ta mère avait un diner avec son comité d'entreprise et ta sœur était chez une amie pour la soirée. J'étais chargé de jouer les baby sitter. Je me souviens que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante ce soir-là. »

« Il y avait de quoi ! » je me suis offusqué. « A douze ans on n'a pas besoin de baby sitter ! »

« C'était une excuse. Comme ça je pouvais passer du temps avec toi sans que ce soit mal vu. »

J'ai repensé à toutes ces fois où Quil m'avait gardé. Toutes ces séances de baby sitting. Toutes ces fois où il était venu me chercher à l'école parce que mes parents ne pouvaient pas le faire. Les anniversaires, les jeux, les sorties, les rires…

« Ce soir-là, tu as insisté pour manger des tartines au beurre de cacahouète à la confiture pour le diner, et j'ai finis par céder… »

Je m'en rappelais parfaitement. On avait regardé des humoristes à la télé toute la soirée et je m'étais goinfrée de tartines.

« J'ai été malade toute la nuit après ça. »

Il a hoché la tête en souriant tendrement. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il souriait de la sorte… vraiment, le souvenir de moi, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir pendant qu'il me tenait les cheveux pour qu'ils soient épargnés, était loin d'être caustique… Enfin ça dépend sans doute du point de vu. Alors, j'ai compris. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais je crois que s'est bien à ce moment que j'ai considéré Quil comme un vrai ami et non plus comme un frère. Un frère aurait continué à regarder la télé pendant que je recrachais mes tripes et aurait vaguement demandé s'il fallait appeler maman. Mais Quil ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il était resté avec moi et avait même nettoyé les dégâts lorsque j'avais terminé.

« J'étais mort de trouille, j'ai bien cru devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Ce n'était qu'une indigestion. Rien de grave. »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça… à cause de l'imprégnation. »

« Tu veux dire que tu te fais un sang d'encre même si j'ai un simple rhume ? »

« Pas à ce point-là, mais… » Il a souri alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. « Quand tu as eu trois ans, tu as voulu qu'on enlève les petites roues de ton vélo. J'ai passé une demi-heure à te mettre toutes les protections possibles et inimaginables pour que tu ne te blesse pas. Je t'ai appris à trouver ton équilibre et à pédaler correctement, et au bout d'une heure tu as réussis à te lancer. Une vraie fusée ! Mais je me suis rappelé trop tard que je ne t'avais pas montré comment freiner. »

« Ouille ! » j'ai ris.

« Ouais. Tu es tombée et tu t'ais un peu écorché la main. Emily est sortie en courant et t'a consolé. Tu t'es vite remise et tu es repartie jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé mais… »

« Non ?! Ne me dis pas que… »

« Il a fallu l'après-midi entier en plus de l'intervention de Sam pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute. »

« Tu as pleuré ? »

« Comme un bébé ! »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire. Loin d'en être blessé, Quil m'a rejoint et il nous fallut un certain temps pour enfin nous calmer. Lorsque nous avons retrouvé notre sérieux, Quil a repris :

« C'était étrange la première fois que tes sentiments ont changés. J'étais à la fois très heureux de devenir ton ami mais en même temps j'étais inquiet parce que j'ignorais comment me comporter. Je voulais être le meilleur ami possible pour toi sans savoir si je m'y prenais correctement. »

« Tu as été le meilleur. »

Cet aveu avait franchi le seuil de mes lèvres avant que j'en prenne conscience mais c'était la vérité et je voulais que Quil le sache. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien et je me suis sentie rougir comme une collégienne. C'était tellement intense et doux que j'en avais des palpitations.

Pour couper court à cet échange, je me suis détournée, sous prétexte de vouloir m'asseoir sur un des gros rochers recouverts de mousse près de nous. Si Quil a remarquer mon trouble, il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque et mit un peu de distance entre nous en allant s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un sapin :

« Enfin, ce changement a été moins difficile à gérer que le suivant… »

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler, et même si je brûlais d'envie d'en savoir d'avantage, je lui ai laissé le temps nécessaire pour qu'il continu :

« Tu dois te rappeler quand c'est arrivé j'imagine ? »

Sans un mot, j'ai hoché la tête et il a passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser nerveusement la nuque :

« Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivais. Un instant je te regarde, je plaisante avec toi sans arrières pensées et, la seconde d'après j'avais envie de… »

Il n'a pas poursuivi plus loin, mais j'ai compris à quoi il faisait allusion, car ce jour-là, j'avais ressentis la même chose que lui.

« Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'étais dingue, je me sentais comme un pervers. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ton âge, au fait que c'était trop tôt. Je pensais attendre tes dix-huit ans, peut-être même plus. Je voulais que tu ais le temps de vivre ta vie, de faire des expériences d'être comme toutes les filles de ton âge. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce n'était rien qu'un petit béguin qui te passerait vite et me laisserait plus de temps… »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé ? Tu avais compris ce que Seth avait écrit sur mon visage ? »

« Oui. En te repoussant, j'ai cru que ton attirance pour moi disparaîtrait et que tu passerais à autre chose. » m'avoua t'il gêné.

« C'était vraiment stupide. » j'ai dit mi sérieuse, mi taquine.

« Je sais, je l'ai regretté à la minute même où tu es partie. J'ai même essayé de te rattraper pour tout te dire mais, Sam m'en a empêché et… enfin tu connais la suite. »

Le souvenir de cette soirée semblait aussi douloureux pour moi que pour lui. Malgré mes efforts, les mots qu'il m'avait adressés tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour les effacer de ma mémoire. S'approchant lentement, Quil s'est assis près de moi en silence, attendant patiemment que j'y mette fin.

« Bon. Et maintenant ? » j'ai demandé pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui nous entourait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, je sais pour l'imprégnation et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas de simples amis alors… qu'est ce qu'on est exactement ? »

Quil plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était tout proche et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais aussi rapidement que l'air autour de nous s'était charger d'électricité, notre petite bulle explosa et Quil s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Tu n'es pas prêt c'est ça ? » demandais-je encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je ne suis pas prêt ? »

Il a répété cette phrase, mais j'ai compris qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Puis dans un murmure je l'ai entendu poursuivre :

« Je suis prêt. Et, c'est bien là le problème. »

Les battements de mon cœur se sont accélérés et j'ai dus m'obliger à respirer profondément en essayant de ne pas tomber en hyper ventilation :

« C'est… c'est super ! Tu es prêt ! Je suis prête ! Tout le monde est prêt ! »

Il a plongé son regard dans le mien et cette fois, il brûlait de colère :

« Non, tu n'es pas prête. »

« Euh… si, je le suis. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. »

« Quil ! Je vais avoir dix-sept ans ! Je crois être capable de savoir si je suis prête ou non ! Tu m'as parlé de l'imprégnation, je suis on ne peut plus prête à passer à la vitesse supérieur ! »

On bon sang, j'avais vraiment dit ça ?! Vas-y Claire, déshabille toi tant que tu y es ! Juste au cas où le message n'aurait pas été assez explicite !

« Claire, tu as seize ans et il y a encore deux heures, tu ne savais rien de l'imprégnation et du lien qui m'unit à toi. On ne peut pas juste se mettre ensemble du jour au lendemain. J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu dois savoir que tu as le choix. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon imprégnée, qu'on doit forcément être ensemble de cette manière. »

« Pourtant, c'est ce que je veux ! » lui ai-je assuré.

Il a lâché un soupir frustré. Faisant les cents pas devant moi, je voyais bien qu'il se battait littéralement contre lui-même.

Allez ! Craque s'il te plait !

Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, il s'arrêta et vint s'assoir prêt de moi. Prenant soin que nos deux corps ne se touchent pas, il plongea son regard dans le mien et déclara :

« Ok, voilà comment je vois les choses. Je veux qu'on y aille doucement. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Tu n'as que seize ans et je te l'ai dis : tu dois repenser à tout ça aux calme et réfléchir à la situation. Quant à moi, j'ai aussi besoin d'apprendre à te voir autrement que comme une enfant à qui je changeais les couches. »

Je me suis sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Avait-il vraiment besoin de mettre ce genre de détails sur le tapis ?! Visiblement oui à ma plus grande honte.

« Cependant. Garde à l'esprit que même si nous ne sommes pas en couple, tu n'es pas une simple amie. Je pense à toi et je m'imagine avec toi d'une façon peu amicale. Jamais je n'avais penser à une autre fille de cette façon. On va y aller doucement, mais je voulais que tu le sache. »

Bon sang ! Si j'avais été certaine qu'il n'allait pas paniquer et s'enfuir en courant, je lui aurais sauté au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'ai refréné mes ardeurs et tenté de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur.

« Je… je crois pouvoir m'en contenter pour le moment. » soufflai-je.

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa faillit me faire tomber dans les pommes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Son regard irradiait de bonheur de de soulagement. Lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui, j'ai laissé ma tête reposer contre son torse pour inspirer son odeur à pleins poumons.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres dans mes cheveux et mon corps se mit à vibrer.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il desserra son étreinte et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Ah, finalement, je ne vibrais pas vraiment.

« Ouais. »

« … »

« C'est bon on arrive. » Il raccrocha son téléphone et reporta son attention sur moi visiblement agacé. « On a cinq minutes avant que Sam vienne personnellement nous trouver. »

« J'ai compris. »

Je me suis levé et m'apprêtais à repartir en direction de la maison lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne savais même pas dans quelle direction aller. J'ai adressé un regard perdu à Quil qui sourit avant de me tendre la main. Nos doigts se sont entremêlés et c'est mains dans la main que nous sommes repartis en direction de chez moi.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Pour la suite retour d'un personnage dont je n'ai pas encore parlé : des idées sur son identité ? Lâchez vous ! **

**Bien sur encore et toujours du Quil/Claire et peut être Alison fera t'elle une apparition ;-)**

**J'essaierai de poster le plus vite possible !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je répond tout de suite aux anonymes : **

**Guest : Merci infiniment pour ton soutien et tes encouragements! Je vois que tu étais très pressée de lire la suite ! La voilà! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Moi : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Tu as bien raison de m'embêter avec l'orthographe car j'y accorde également beaucoup d'importance. Pour ce chapitre pas mal de fautes ont dut m'échapper car je piquais du nez devant mon écran lors de la relecture (changement d'heure difficile et ma fille à très peu dormi la nuit dernière.) Bref ne t'en fait pas je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction qui me tient trop à coeur ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;-)**

**Sarah : Bonsoir, je comprend que tu veuille défendre Mélodie93 si c'est ton amie. Mais comprend également qu'être harcelé à chaque chapitre par des commentaires qualifiant ma fiction de cucu, nul, sans intérêt, niaise, débile et juste bonne pour des ados à fini par me faire craquer ! Qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma fiction je peux comprendre, moi même il y a des tas de fictions que je n'aiment pas mais jamais je ne me permettrais de dénigrer un auteur et son travail ! Une fiction quelqu'en soit la qualité nécessite tu temps, de la patience de l'investissement et du travail et j'estime que tout le monde doit au moins respecter cela. De plus elle s'est permit d'insulter certaines lectrices qui lui ont demander d'arrêter de s'en prendre à moi et j'estime qu'elle est aller trop loin aussi l'ai je remise en place. **

**ky : Et voilà la suite ;-)**

**eva : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;-)**

**Bon je suis au regret de vous dire que personne n'as su qui était le personnage mystère de retour dans ce chapitre ! Allez réponse un peu plus bas ! **

* * *

Ce jour-là, lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis dans le lycée de Forks, l'excitation des élèves était encore plus importante que d'habitude. Cette sonnerie était toute particulière. Elle n'annonçait pas seulement la fin de la journée, mais également la fin de l'année scolaire, et le début des vacances d'été !

Pour la dernière fois de l'année, une ruée d'élèves prit d'assaut les couloirs du lycée en poussant des cris de joie.

J'ai rejoint mon casier d'un pas léger que j'ai commencé à vider, rangeant mes livres de cours et mes effets personnels dans mon sac à dos.

« Enfin les vacances ! » s'est écriée Alison en arrivant près de moi. « C'est trop génial ! Deux mois entiers sans cours, sans profs, sans devoirs à faire la grasse matinée et à veiller toute la nuit sans rien pour nous en empêcher ! »

Alison et moi n'avions pas vraiment la même vision des vacances idéales. Tandis qu'elle enchaînerait les fêtes et les soirées en tout genre avant de se terrer dans son lit jusqu'à midi, j'imaginais plutôt les après-midi à la plage, les soirées dvd et pop-corn avec le reste de la meute et surtout, passer un maximum de temps avec Quil.

Quil…

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis les révélations qu'il m'avait faites. Deux semaines sans disputes, sans secrets ni mensonges. Pourtant, même si nous avions retrouvé notre complicité, notre relation n'avait pas évolué d'un poil… enfin pas dans le sens que j'espérais. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps, mais, j'avais pour ma part besoin de plus et je comptais bien sur les huit prochaines semaines pour faire bouger les choses. Avec un peu de chance et de volonté, peut-être qu'à la rentrée, Quil et moi serions ensemble comme j'en rêvais depuis des mois.

« Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Euh… pas grand-chose. »

« Tu ne vas pas allez voir ta mère et ta sœur à Vancouver ? » m'a demandé Alison étonnée.

« Peut être… je n'ai encore rien décidé. »

J'avais eu ma mère au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt. Je savais bien qu'elle aurait aimé que je vienne leur rendre visite, mais l'idée même de m'éloigner de la Push ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours me fendait le cœur. Etant au courant de l'imprégnation de Quil et du lien qui m'unissait à lui, je savais qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas à ma décision, mais je savais aussi qu'elle serait malgré tout déçue de ne pas me voir.

Oui, autre révélation qui m'avait été faite, ma mère savait pour l'imprégnation. D'après oncle Sam, et tante Emily, ils avaient été forcés de la mettre au courant lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter Neah Bay pour Vancouver, m'emmenant de ce fait avec elle.

Lorsque Sam et Emily lui avait avouée la vérité, elle avait bien évidement paniqué et il avait fallu un long moment pour qu'elle se calme et accepte de les écouter. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait m'éloigner de Quil sans me faire indirectement souffrir, mais ne voulant pas priver ma sœur de son rêve, elle avait accepté de partir sans moi et de me confier à Sam et Emily.

Mon cœur s'était serré lorsque j'avais appris tous cela. Durant des mois, j'avais cru que ma mère m'avait laissé ici par facilité, et qu'en un sens, elle se fichait que je ne les accompagne pas, pour finalement découvrir qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle avait simplement prit cette décision pour le bien-être de ses deux filles.

_La décision la plus difficile de sa vie_, m'avait-elle avoué en sanglotant quand je lui avais téléphoné quelques heures après que Quil et moi soyons rentrés de notre petite escapade.

« Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas voir ta mère cet été ? » demandai-je à Ali pour changer de sujet.

Les parents d'Alison avaient divorcés lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Si au début, sa mère était restée vivre à Forks afin qu'Ali et ses frères puissent profiter de leur deux parents malgré leur séparation, elle avait fini par partir en Californie lorsqu'elle avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son nouveau mari. Ils vivaient à présent à Simi Valley tandis que ses frères Preston et Shawn faisaient leur études à l'université de Riverside à Los Angeles.

Bien qu'Alison soit restée avec son père, elle passait la moitié de ses vacances chez sa mère et son beau-père. Pourtant, un voile vint obscurcir son regard lorsque je lui posais ma question.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais trop rien. Tu sais, avec l'arrivée du bébé, ma mère et Jack sont pas mal occupés… en plus mes frères partent avec leurs copains de fac pour les vacances alors… »

« Ouais… je comprends. »

« Moi je comprends toujours pas ce qui a pris à ma mère de vouloir faire un bébé à son âge. Franchement tu te rends compte ? Elle va avoir quarante-trois ans ! Techniquement parlant, avec mes frères de vingt ans et leurs hormones en surchauffes, elle avait plus de chances de devenir grand-mère ! »

L'annonce de la grossesse de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt avait plus que chamboulée ma meilleure amie qui ne s'était visiblement toujours pas remise de l'idée d'avoir prochainement un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

« Bref, je ne veux pas en parler, sinon je vais finir par me faire un ulcère. » grogna t'elle en claquant la porte de son casier avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'énerve d'avantage, je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Sinon, tu es toujours d'accord pour venir samedi prochain à mon anniversaire ? »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Évidemment ! Il faudrait une intervention divine pour m'empêcher de venir ! » plaisanta t-elle.

Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle j'adorais les vacances d'été ! Celles-ci commençaient toujours par mon anniversaire. La semaine prochaine j'aurais enfin dix-sept ans et j'espérais sincèrement que ce petit détail aiderait Quil à passer outre nos quinze ans d'écart.

C'est sur cet espoir que je rejoignis le parking du lycée. Contrairement à d'habitude, la plupart des élèves s'attardaient pour se dire au revoir et se souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Alison et moi nous sommes étreintes, nous promettant d'organiser une sortie entre filles dès que possible et ma meilleure amie s'est rapidement éloignée vers sa voiture.

J'allais quant à moi rejoindre mon arrêt de bus lorsqu'une imposante carrure adossée à un 4X4 noir a attiré mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en patrouille jusqu'à ce soir. »

« J'ai échangé avec Jake… » m'a répondu Quil en souriant.

« Et au lieu de dormi un peu, tu es venu me chercher ? »

«En quelque sorte… »

Son sourire énigmatique avait le don de me faire fondre, mais j'ai tenté de masquer mon trouble derrière un sourire.

« En fait, je me disais que, tu avais peut être envie d'une petite leçon de conduite. »

« Sérieux ?! Tu serais d'accord ? »

« Ouais… Tu es censée passer ton examen à la fin de l'été et… enfin, je serais plus rassuré si je pouvais superviser tes entrainements. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me précipitais côté conducteur pour m'installer.

« J'imagine que c'est un oui ? » me taquina Quil qui vint prendre place côté passager.

« Evidement ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à supplier quelqu'un de bien vouloir me prêter sa voiture ! Mais attends… tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, si c'est pour te voir paniquer dès que je passerai la seconde, je préfère encore voir avec Emily. » l'ai-je prévenu.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Et, je ne veux pas t'entendre me critiquer tout le long. »

« Je me tiendrais tranquille c'est promis. » concéda t'il.

« On peut mettre la radio ? »

« N'exagère pas Claire. Conduire est une chose sérieuse qui nécessite beaucoup de concentration et je tiens à ce que toute ton attention soit focaliser sur la route et les dangers qui t'entourent et tu… »

Il s'est interrompu en voyant mon sourire satisfait :

« Oh… tu plaisantais ? »

« En fait, c'était plutôt pour te tester, mais je me doutais que tu refuserais de toute façon. » ai-je avoué en jetant mon sac à dos sur la banquette arrière.

J'ai essayé d'ignorer les frisons qui m'ont parcouru lorsque nos doigts se sont frôlés quand j'ai saisis les clés de la voiture qu'il me tendait.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Quil a tenu parole et n'a émis aucune critique sur ma conduite. Il s'était crispé deux ou trois fois, notamment lorsque j'ai pilé devant un stop que je n'avais pas vu, mais, encore une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de laquelle des exclamations de joie s'échappaient.

« Bon… c'était pas mal. Il faudra encore que tu t'entraines un peu pour que tu sois plus souple dans tes manœuvres et ta conduite un peu plus fluide… mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à avoir ton examen. » a t-il assuré.

« C'est gentil. Bien, et si à présent tu me donnais la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es venu me chercher aujourd'hui ? »

Il sursauta visiblement étonné par ma question. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais presque pus croire que je m'étais trompée, mais, le regard coupable qu'il m'adressa ensuite dissipa mes doutes en un rien de temps.

« Tu me connais décidément trop bien. » souffla t'il en se massant la nuque. « Il y a un mois, nous avons repéré une odeur suspecte. »m'avoua t'il.

J'ai sentis mon sang se glacer en comprenant ce qu'il sous entendait par : _une odeur suspecte._

« On a pensé qu'ils ne faisaient que passer. » a-t-il poursuivi. « Mais ils sont revenus plusieurs fois en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la réserve… »

« Et… des gens sont morts ? » ai-je soufflé la gorge serrée.

« Pas dans les environs… mais, ils se nourrissent forcément quelque part. »

Son ton rude traduisait du dégout que cette idée lui inspirait. En pensant à ces personnes innocentes, et à ces montres en train de les vider de leur sang, j'ai sentis la nausée me gagner.

« Et… tu crois que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'en prennent à des membres de la réserve… ou de Forks ? »

« Disons, que je serais plus rassuré si tu évitais de te déplacer seule jusqu'à ce qu'on règle ça. »

Le regard qu'il m'adressa me fit comprendre qu'il était inutile de protester, et l'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de toute façon.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne devrait plus être très long. »

J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et la chaleur de ses doigts vint m'envahir m'apportant un réconfort et un sentiment de sécurité des plus merveilleux :

« Fait attention à toi d'accord ? »

Il m'offrit un sourire rassurant. J'aurais aimé rester encore un peu avec lui dans le cocon protecteur offert par sa voiture, mais il détacha sa main de la mienne, enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit. Je soupirai avant de faire de même et nous sommes allés retrouver tout le monde.

A l'intérieur, Seth, Embry, Colin et Sam mangeaient en bavardant joyeusement tandis qu'Emily pliait le linge propre dans le salon.

« Ah ! L'heureux couple enfin de retour ! » s'exclama Seth en nous voyant entrer.

« La ferme Seth ! » ordonna Quil alors que je me sentis rougir comme une tomate.

« Si on peut plus rigoler… »

Tandis que Quil se servait à manger et que Seth boudait dans son coin, je suis allée rejoindre ma tante au salon.

Sans un mot, je me suis assise à côté d'elle pour l'aider à plier le linge. Nous sommes restées silencieuses pendant un moment. Il faut dire que depuis deux semaines, on ne s'était pas beaucoup parler. J'étais encore trop en colère contre mon oncle et elle. En punition de ma petite escapade nocturne, ils avaient décidés de me priver de mon ordinateur et de mon téléphone portable jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ajoutons à cela un sermon de plus d'une heure sur le comment du pourquoi je les avais terriblement déçu, il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi nous étions un peu en froid.

« Tiens. »

La voix de ma tante m'a sorti de mes pensées alors que je reportais mon attention sur elle et plus précisément sur l'objet qu'elle me tendait : mon téléphone !

« Je ne suis plus punie ? » demandai-je méfiante.

« Ton oncle et moi avons décidés de lever ta punition… histoire de bien commencer les vacances. »

« Merci. »

J'ai récupéré mon bien que j'ai rangé dans la poche de mon jean.

« Claire… je sais que nous paraissons durs avec toi. Je comprends, et avec le recul, je me rends compte que nous avons agis de façon trop stricte. Mais c'est loin d'être simple pour nous. Sam et moi n'avons pas d'enfant et encore moins d'adolescent… on ne sait jamais si on doit se montrer sévères ou plus laxistes. En plus de cela, ton statu d'empreinte n'arrange rien. » m'avoua t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Claire l'imprégnation est loin d'être quelque chose d'anodin. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Quil serait incapable de s'en remettre. Il donnerait sa vie pour te protéger. De par l'imprégnation, ta sécurité est l'affaire de toute la meute et il en est de même pour les autres empreintes. »

« Ça explique pas mal de choses. »

J'ai souris avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma tante.

« En tout cas, ça te donne un avant-gout de ce qu'est un crise d'adolescence. Au moins, le jour où Sam et toi aurez des enfants, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre. » plaisantai-je.

Elle éclata de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Va embrasser ton oncle s'il te plait. » murmura t'elle à mon oreille « Tu sais, il était vraiment triste ces derniers jours que tu ne lui parles plus. Et puis, c'est lui qui a décidé de lever ta punition plus tôt que prévu. »

J'ai souris avant de retourner à la cuisine où les garçons étaient toujours en train de manger en riants.

Je suis allée me placer derrière l'imposante carrure de mon oncle et je l'ai enlacé avant de planter un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime mon tontinet d'amour. »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Sam grimaça en m'entendant utiliser ce vieux surnom. Malgré tout, je l'ai senti se détendre et il m'a souri en comprenant que je ne lui en voulais plus.

Je me suis installée près de mon oncle, juste en face de Quil avec qui j'échangeai un regard. J'ai sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement lorsque ses yeux sombres ont plongés dans les miens. Une nouvelle fois, je me suis fait la promesse d'utiliser les semaines à venir à bon escient pour devenir la petite amie de Quil Ataera.

J'ignore si mes intentions étaient évidentes, mais j'ai cru voir les joues de Quil se teinter d'un discret rouge avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jake et Brady sont rentrés de leur patrouille. La bonne humeur régnait dans la cuisine et je pouvais voir à travers la fenêtre le soleil décliner rapidement. Emily était en train de proposer aux garçons de rester dîner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Les autres semblaient trop occupé à débattre du menu de ce soir pour s'en préoccuper, aussi suis-je allé moi-même ouvrir.

« Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ? »

Devant moi se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle était grande et athlétique. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules. J'ignore si se furent ses yeux chocolat ou sa peau caramel qui me donna l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce visage m'étais familier.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que Sam ou Emily sont ici ? » m'a-t-elle demandé visiblement gênée.

« Euh oui mais… »

« Tu es Claire n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou ce que tu as grandi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais neuf ans. »

Voilà qui explique pourquoi son visage m'était familier. Je l'avais donc déjà vue lorsque j'étais petite, mais ça ne me disait toujours pas qui était cette femme et ce qu'elle faisait sous notre perron à vingt heure.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » souffla une voix derrière moi.

Ma tante venait d'arriver, sans doute pour savoir pourquoi je mettais tant de temps à revenir. Elle dévisagea l'inconnue à la fois surprise et heureuse, mais surtout, elle semblait émue et j'ai vu les larmes perler dans ses yeux.

Je me suis écartée pour la laisser passer, suivant toujours l'échange avec curiosité. L'inconnue, pour moi, car apparemment elle semblait ne pas être une inconnue pour ma tante, eu l'air aussi émue même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher derrière son air non chalant qui restait une façade.

« Salut Emily. »

« C'est vraiment toi ? » murmura ma tante en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu m'étouffes Emy. » hoqueta t'elle en souriant.

Je me retenais de demander quelques explications à ma tante afin de ne pas briser ces retrouvailles.

« Emily, qu'est-ce que… »

Mon oncle qui venait d'arriver lui aussi s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant la cuisine de l'entrée.

A son tour, l'émotion, l'étonnement, puis la joie vinrent irradier son visage.

« Tu es revenue ? »

« Faut croire que oui gros béta. » se moqua la jeune femme en s'écartant de ma tante.

Je commençais à me sentir franchement frustrée. J'avais envie de crier : c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais qui est cette femme ?!

Pourtant il faudrait visiblement encore que j'attende un peu pour avoir droit à des explications car à présent ce fut au tour de mon oncle de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue à la maison Lee-lee. »

Ah ! Enfin !

Bon, je ne savais toujours pas qui elle était mais au moins j'avais un indice. Pourtant, je ne me rappelais pas avoir connue une dénommée Lee lee dans ma vie, ni même avoir entendu quelqu'un y faire allusion en ma présence.

« Merci Sam. »

« Il savait que tu revenait ? »

« Je voulais faire une surprise, si je lui en avait parler, toute la réserve l'aurait su en moins d'une heure. »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Non plus. Je comptais aller la voir mais je voulais passer par ici avant. »

« Tu as bien fais. Tout le monde est là, ils vont être fous de joie de te revoir. »

Encore une fois, je devais remettre mes questions à plus tard car déjà, mon Oncle entrainait la dénommée Lee lee dans la cuisine avec ma tante et je fus obligée de les suivre si je voulais en savoir plus.

A notre entrée, un cri de joie s'est élevé par-dessus le joyeux brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce :

« LEAH ! » s'est écrié Seth qui sauta au cou de la jeune femme.

Leah ? Comme Leah Clearwater ? La sœur de Seth qui avait quitté la Push du jour au lendemain pour une raison inconnue sans rien dire à personne ? C'était cette fameuse Leah ?

Soudain des souvenirs de la jeune femme me sont revenus : à l'époque elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et elle semblait toujours être de mauvaise humeur. La jeune femme taciturne toujours habillée en jogging et baskets dont je me rappelais était loin de celle que j'avais à présent en face de moi.

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? »

« A l'instant. »

« Tu as vu maman ?! Elle va être dingue en te voyant ! Faut qu'on aille la voir tout de suite ! Charlie est de garde cette nuit mais elle n'est peut-être pas encore couchée… »

« Calme toi deux secondes et laisse-moi en placer une Seth ! » s'exaspéra Leah qui souriait malgré tout devant l'excitation de son jeune frère.

Moi-même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bonheur de mon meilleur ami. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vu si heureux qu'en cet instant.

« Ouais, dégage qu'on puisse nous aussi dire bonjour. » ordonna Embry qui déjà écartait Seth pour prendre à son tour Leah dans ses bras. « Content de te revoir Leah. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Leah… ouah, tu as changé ! Tu es super belle ! Enfin, tu étais déjà très belle à l'époque mais là tu es… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te trouvais canon et maintenant tu es… enfin non, tu n'étais pas canon… si… mais… »

« Ferme la Colin tu t'enfonces. »

Colin s'est mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu perdre ses moyens et encore moins devant une fille. Il avait visiblement un gros béguin pour elle et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Salut Leah. »

« Eh Quil ! »

J'ai sentis mon estomac se tordre lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part de me sentir jalouse de se contact. Quil était imprégné de moi, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Leah ou qui que ce soit d'autre me l'enlève. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi. Peut-être parce que tout le monde trouvait normal cet échange tandis que Sam aurait étripé Quil s'il avait fait de même avec moi.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'un silence pesant vint nous entourer. Je compris pourquoi en voyant Leah fixer Jake qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis notre entrée. Il semblait perplexe, mais surtout froid et distant. Son comportement m'a étonné puisqu' habituellement, Jacob était la joie de vivre et la gaieté incarnée.

« Salut Jake. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Leah, comme si il venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et que tout cela était bien réel.

« Salut Jake ? » cracha t'il. « Tu disparais pendant sept ans et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est : salut Jake ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ? » demanda durement Leah.

« J'en sais rien moi : désolée d'avoir disparue du jour au lendemain ? »

« Je ne compte pas m'excuser d'être partie. »

« Non bien sûr ! Leah Clearwater ne s'excuse jamais. Tout le monde sait que Leah Clearwater est trop égoïste pour penser aux autres. Non, tout ce qui compte, c'est le bien-être et le bonheur de Leah Clearwater et si pour cela elle doit piétiner ceux qui l'entourent, tant pis ! »

« Jacob… » tenta de tempérer Emily.

« Non ! C'est trop facile ! Tu disparais sans donner de nouvelles pendant sept ans et tout le monde t'accueille comme le messie en personne. »

« Je suis partie oui ! J'ai pris la décision de partir pour mon bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en excuser ! J'en avais besoin et si ton alter ego a trop de mal à l'accepter, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Mon alter ego ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une histoire de fierté ?! » s'étrangla Jacob à présent vert de rage. « Bordel Leah ! Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Tu étais ma béta ! Mon second ! Et tu t'es enfui du jour au lendemain ! Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proches pour que tu me parles en cas de problème. Pour que tu te confis à moi, mais visiblement, j'avais tort. »

Le visage blême, j'ai vu Leah ravaler les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux pour faire bonne figure. J'ignore si Jacob s'est rendu compte du trouble de son ancienne bêta. Je n'eus pas le temps de le savoir, car il sortit par la porte de derrière et s'est enfuit dans la nuit en direction des bois.

« On ferait mieux d'aller avec lui. » suggéra Embry à Quil qui se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Je te vois demain. » a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mon front qui me fit frémir de plaisir et en même temps de frustration. Je voulais tellement plus et je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer de lui. Mais, je savais également que Jake avait besoin de ses amis en ce moment. Les récents événements de la soirée l'avait, semble-t-il bouleversé et seuls Quil et Embry sauraient le calmer.

Les garçons sont à leur tour partis et Colin et Brady firent de même prétextant des heures de sommeil à récupérer. Seuls restaient Sam, Emily, Seth Leah et moi.

« Vous restez diner ? » proposa doucement Emily.

« Non, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir maman. » répondit Leah d'une voix légèrement cassée par l'émotion.

« Je t'accompagne. » décida Seth.

« Tu reviendra nous voir ? » demanda ma tante pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. Demain ? »

« Ce serait génial. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Emily la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Leah lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement, comme si ce genre d'échange ne lui était pas familier.

Après le départ de Seth et Leah, mon oncle proposa de commander des pizzas. Ma tante accepta, elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à cuisiner et je la comprenais. Finalement, ce début de vacances était loin d'être atypique : en quelques heures, je venais d'apprendre qu'une bande de vampires trainaient près de chez nous et une cousine éloignée qui avait disparue de la circulation depuis sept ans réapparaissait subitement, amenant avec elle un nombre incalculable de questions auxquelles je brulais de trouver des réponses.

* * *

**Fini pour ce soir ! **

**Bon alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Oui je sais, Quil et Claire m'on pas avancés mais avant de m'occuper de leur cas, je devais régler les problème de notre héroïne avec Emily et Sam. Comme ça certains d'entre vous qui étaient très en colère après eux seront peut être plus compréhensif envers eux... **

**Oui ! Leah is back ! **

**Alors SURPRISE ?**

**Bon maintenant pourquoi est t'elle partie du jour au lendemain ? Je vois déjà vos cerveaux fumer sous la réflexion. Qu'avez vous pensez de son retour et des réactions de tout le monde? Laissez vous aller en spéculations, j'adore ça ! **

**La suite le plus vite possible mais je n'en ai pas encore commencé la rédaction donc soyez patients et moi promis je m'active aussi vite que possible ! **


End file.
